Secrets of a different kind
by Angrychibi
Summary: Yugi,Ryou,Seto,and Malik get invited to Hogwarts. there they meet Harry and co. and Dumbledores mysterious god child. can they deafeat Voldemort before its to late. takes place first year. First chaps. suck, deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

1Ok, I don't like how the story came out the first way I did it. Kinda guess I shoulda have done a rough draft, or whatever it's called. Anyway just forget the old way and read this one, which is hopefully better. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. I only own my OC's.

/yami to Yugi/ (Bakura to Ryou) Telepathy

\Yugi to yami\ Ryou to Bakura

"You are quite sure about this Epona?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, those items can surely do great evil in the hands of Voldemort."

Dumbledore looked at the young creature in front of him and sighed. "I shall accept them. What do you wish to do with them?"

"Put them in first year if they except."

"But one does not own an item"

"I have foresight Albus, you know this. Do you not?"

The old man nodded in agreement and pulled out some pieces of parchment. "That is the only reason I do believe he is alive" Epona nodded and walked towards the door, her black mane billowing behind her. Before she stepped out, she turned to Dumbledore.

"Ine sprite tret yac?"

"Offa corse"

She smiled and walked out of the office towards the staff room, the teachers must be told of the newcomers. _I only wish I knew the powers those items held. Then, this would all be quite easy._

ooOOoo

Yugi Mouto stared at the parchment before him. He had already looked through it twice hoping to find some flaw, but this seemed like no joke. Jounochi already admitted to not making it up, as did Honda. True he wanted to go but, his yami told him not to.

/I told you aibou, it could be dangerous/

\I know but, what if it's real? A chance of a lifetime. These wizards may also know who you are\

Yugi stared back into the identical pair of amethyst eyes and sighed. \Ever since battle city, you've been acting weird\

/I know, but we don't know who we can trust. I mean, Ryou stole back the ring and gave the rod back to Malik. We trusted Ryou completely and he.../

Yugi sighed and looked away causing yami to sigh as well. /Fine/

\Really?\

/As long as we're careful. Other item holders may have been invited as well./

ooOOoo

Saren sighed. "I thought you said the new students would be here soon"

"They have five more minutes. Enjoy yourself"

Saren struggled to roll her eyes. "Yes, enjoy myself"

Dumbledore chuckled at the girl, "Ah, here is one student now!" They both looked up as a short boy with gold bangs and spiky red and black hair ran towards them. "You-must-be-Dumbledore" he panted.

"Yes indeed, and this is my godchild Saren, who will be studying with you this year."

Yugi looked up at the girl; she had long brown hair that reached the middle of her back and piercing green eyes. "Hi, I'm Yugi!"

"Pleased to meet you Yugi."

"Hey! Yugi, you got a letter to?"

"Of course he did tomb robber!"

Yugi turned around and felt yami appear next to him, thankful he was only visible to the item holders. Coming towards him was a young white spiky-haired boy, and a blonde Egyptian. "Hello Ryou, Malik."

"That's all we get little—"Malik stopped when Yami cut him off. "_There is no need to call us that. Refer to our hikari's names." _

"So you to must be Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtal?"

The two boys nodded in union as the old man continued to talk, "I am Professor Dumbledore and this is my godchild Saren" he pointed again to the girl next to him, but her attention wasn't on the new boys, it was what was next to them.

(Hey, pharaoh?)

/What/

(The girl is giving us looks)

Yami looked at Saren- who was freaking out slightly-and waved. She nodded slightly in return, making sure she wasn't noticed as another boy appeared on the docks.

/Can you hear us/

Why wouldn't I?

(You use telepathy?)

I…guess.

"Saren, this is Mr. Kaiba, the last student."

"Wha--? Oh! Hi."

Kaiba grunted and turned to Dumbledore, "None of use brought clothes, how do you expect us to go of to your "school"?"

"No need for those, Hogwarts has uniforms and everything else is provided. I will be taking you all to Diagon Alley now if you like. All you have to do is touch this portkey and we will be taking there"

The spirits retreated to their soul rooms as their hikaris grabbed the old boot. "One, two, three!"

Seto yelled in surprise as his world started to spin. He yelled again when his feet touched stone. "The Leaky Cauldron?" he asked.

Dumbledore didn't answer since he was helping the others up. "Yes, the entrance is hidden in this wizard pub" answered Saren.

"Pub? Then this is England."

"Yep"

"Just like my old home" muttered Ryou. His accent now fitting in with the rest of the people around them. "Come!" said Dumbledore, walking into the pub.

"Ah, Tom! I would like to reserve two bedrooms for these children"

"Aye sir, come to get them after you visit the alley"

The teens followed Dumbledore to a closet and tapped some bricks. "Remember these bricks boys"

The boys gasped-Including Kaiba-at the scene around them. Stores lined the streets on each side and witches and wizards were everywhere. "Welcome, to Diagon Alley!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ha! The new revised second Chapter! Whoo! Ahem, anyways I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. And I never ever will.

"Now first we must go to Gringotts bank." announced Dumbledore. "If you did bring money, then you can exchange it, but I forgot to tell you so you'll just have to borrow some of mine."

The boys nodded and followed Dumbledore and Saren to a huge marble white building. First they stopped at some huge oak doors and read a warning mean to scare a certain thief.

Enter stranger, but take head

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take but do not earn

Must pay dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more that treasure there

Yami turned to Bakura and rose his eyebrows. /No thieving eh/

(Shut up you baka pharaoh!)

(Can you both be quite? Your giving me a headache) asked Ryou.

Yami nodded as Bakura grumbled something about his highness. "Good! Should we go in?"

"Of course, but follow me. You can get easily lost in this place. Only the goblins seem to know it by heart"

"Goblins?" whispered Yugi.

"Aw, he's scared." Mimicked Malik, "Come on Yugi, they can't be as tall as you. They're supposed to be really short"

"He is really short" added Kaiba.

"Thanks, I feel _so_ relived"

ooOOoo

"What should we get first?" asked Dumbledore, with a slight twinkle in his eye. The boys looked at each other, "WANDS!"

Dumbledore led the boys into a dusty old shop-Ollivander's Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I leave you here, I'm sure Saren will take care of you" said Dumbledore. He walked to a huge man and conversed with him. Eventually the man gave him a package and left with a scrawny black haired boy behind him. "Saren, be nice"

Saren nodded as Dumbledore disappeared and led the boys the a counter. "What was that for?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know, he's been busy all summer"

"Ah, Saren! Wonderful to see you again! You brought friends as well?"

"Yes, and… well…My wand did _it_ again"

Ollivander smiled, his eyes never blinking-which creeped the boys out- "I'll have the boys done first. Which one would like to try?"

Kaiba walked forward and stood over the old man. "Good, now give me your wand arm"

"I'm right handed, if that's what you mean"

Seto watched as the tape measure move along his body on its own accord. Ollivander disappeared into the back of the shop and came back with an arm full of slender black boxes.

"Here, dragon heartstring, maple, 14 inches. Well give it a wave!"

Seto held the wand, feeling incredibly stupid, he waved the wand causing the shop to fill with blue and white sparks. "Blue and white eh?" said Malik, "Kinda reminds you of blue-eyes." Yugi and Ryou nodded in agreement as Malik walked up-feeling over confident.

"Lets see, phoenix tail, beech, 11 inches."

Malik wave his wand, causing the glass to break. "I guess not. Here, Dragon heart string, 13 inches, oak."

Malik waved his new wand and caused gold and red sparks to emit from it. "Good! Now you, the white-haired one"

Ryou walked slowly up to the counter.

(It's only a wand hikari)

(I know)

"Strange indeed you are, let's see, unicorn tail, beech, 10 inches."

Ollivander immediately took the wand away and replaced it with a longer version. Which cause black and white sparks to emit from the wand. "A tricky wand that one is, it seems to always have mood swings"

Ryou sweatdropped at this. (Just like you.)

(What's that supposed to mean hikari?)

(Oh, nothing)

/What wand do you thing we'll get aibou/

\I don't know. Maybe a dragon.\

"How do you get your hair like that boy?"

"Uh…it's natural' blushed Yugi.

"Hmm, I think I got one for you. Phoenix tail, 11 inches, beech"

"The one that backfired on Malik?"

"Yes, it seems to go with you perfectly"

Yugi waved his wand and waited when nothing happed. "I guess—wow!"

Yugi's wand emitted a red and gold phoenix, which slowly disappeared. "Show off!" yelled Malik. "You Saren, I have already made a wand with the ingredients you provided."

Saren stepped forward and took out a shiny black wand. "Perfect" She waved the wand and filled the shop with black sparks. "7 galleons then?"

"As always, now don't go breaking that one like the other 12"

"I won't, this one's special. Oh, the gold ones are galleons"

The boys nodded as they took out seven gold coins. "Where to Saren?" asked Malik.

"I guess the book store."

"Ugh, I hate books."

ooOOoo

Seto sighed as he sat on his bed. He had no way of communicating with Mokuba while he was away at Hogwarts. He couldn't even manage his company.

"Kaiba?" asked Yugi.

"What?" snapped Kaiba.

"I'm kinda sorry that you can't use your laptop, but Saren said you can use your owl to send mail."

"Fine. Tell her thanks."

"She also said we'll be waking up early to catch the train tomorrow. We're also taking another boy, Harry I think, with us since Hagrid couldn't"

"Who's Hagrid?"

"The tall guy we saw in Ollivander's"

Seto nodded and went to the bathroom to change. "I'll make sure to wake you up."

"And don't forget Malik and Ryou. They're rooming with us. Saren and Harry I guess must be sharing. Unless he has his own room"

"Fine. I won't forget."

"Good"

"Is dinner done downstairs?"

"Oh, yeah! That's what I came up here for!"

Seto smiled slightly as he followed Yugi downstairs. _Maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad._


	3. Chapter 3

Seto awoke the next morning to a certain spiky-haired boy hitting him with a pillow. "Ugh, Yugi! I'm awake, what was that for?"

"Saren said we need to get up, we have an hour until the train leaves."

"Crap!"

"Hey, no swearing!"

"Shut up Yugi! I have to get dressed"

Yugi sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Seto to dress and pack. Saren was downstairs introducing Ryou and Malik to a young boy with shaggy black hair. "Hey Yugi! This is Harry Potter, the boy we're taking to Kings Cross."

"Uh, Hi Yugi."

"Hello Harry, nice to meet you. I see you've met Malik and Ryou."

Harry nodded and grabbed his trunks. "I thought you said there where four boys."

"Oh yeah, where's Seto?"

"Upstairs." replied Yugi.

Malik rolled his eyes. "And he chews us for being late."

ooOOoo

"So, where exactly is this platform 9 ¾?" asked Seto.

"It's a divider in between platforms 9 and 10." replied Saren.

"So we're going through a wall?" squeaked Ryou.

"Come on, It's only a brick wall."

(Yeah hikari, a brick wall.)

_I heard that_

(Oh, yeah, I forgot your telepathy thing.)

(Her what?)

_I can hear your conversations. Really annoying._

"Here we are boys" They stopped at a very solid brick wall that already had some family going through. Harry watched as one by one the red-haired family ran at the wall and disappeared. "I wanna try first"

"Be my guess, but try at a run incase your nervous"

Harry ran at the wall and felt a breeze at his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw a huge scarlet steam train. "Hogwarts Express, Platform 9 ¾. This is it." In a matter of seconds Seto, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Saren appeared next to him.

"Come, we have to find a compartment, oh, and leave your stuff here. You'll find it in your dorm when you're sorted."

The boys nodded walked onto the train, to the back where there was one compartment open. As the train started to move, Yugi pulled out his deck and asked Malik to duel.

"Oh right, rematch pha—Yugi. Winner plays Bak—Ryou?"

"Oh course" said Yami.

Harry watched with interest as Yugi and Malik dueled. "What game is that?" he asked, looking at the dark magician in awe.

"It's called duel monsters. I guess it hasn't come here yet." Harry jumped in surprise, some how, Yugi's voice was deeper. "I think it has, my cousin plays it. He has about every magazine that has to do with it—Wait a minute! Yugi Motou, The king of Games?"

"Yep"

"Wow! I thought I would be the only celebrity here a Hogwarts."

"Seto is one too, the owner of Kaiba corp." mumbled Malik.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and what do you mean the only celebrity?" asked Malik

"When I was little this dark lord named Voldemort tried to kill me. I only escaped with a scar while his powers disappeared. I myself don't know the story, I've live with normal people for so long."

Bakura looked at the young wizard with interest; _he defeated a dark lord as a baby? What strength._

(Uh, can I control my body now?)

(No.)

"Um, excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure" said Saren, "If you can find somewhere to sit. Seto put away the laptop; I told you it won't work here."

"But, I need to, fine." Seto pushed his stuff of a seat, allowing the boy to sit down. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley"

"I'm Saren"

"Seto Kaiba"

"Malik Ishtal"

"Ryou Bakura"

"Yugi Motou"

"Harry Potter"

Ron's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when Harry announced his name. "You're the Harry Potter?" Harry nodded while Ryou and Malik snickered. "Do you really have the…scar?"

Harry nodded and lifted up his bangs, causing Ron to burst in excitement.

"Cool! "So are you all new as well?" Ron asked, trying not to stare at Yugi's hair too much.

"Yeah, we're starting at first year, Dumbledore never told us why." answered Seto, since Saren had returned to her book.

"That's strange. What game is that?"

"Duel monsters" replied Bakura.

"How do you play?"

"Answer this time Ryou, Malik and I did it last time."

Bakura growled but motioned for Ron to sit next to him so he could explain the game. About an hour later the compartment door opened to reveal a girl with long brown bushy hair.

"Excuse me, but has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." The girl looked around the compartment and stopped on Yugi. "How did you--?"

"It's natural." He interrupted.

"Oh, well my name is Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"I'm Yugi Motou and these are my friends Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtal, Seto Kaiba, Saren, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

Hermione's eyes widened at the sound of his name. "Holy cricket! Are you really? Everyone is going to be so astounded that you're here—"

"Um excuse me; I think you need to leave. The boys need to change because I can see the school from here." Hermione stopped and glared, "Alright, see you at school."

Saren sighed and grabbed her clothes. "Thanks" muttered Harry.

"I didn't do it for you; her voice was bad enough without her rambling on about you. To be honest, I thought it was annoying."

The boys snickered as Harry blushed. "Well, I'll see you outside." Saren walked out as the boys started to change into their robes-Yugi had a little trouble with his hair- and walked out side.

"Firs' years o'er here!" yelled a gruff voice.

"Oh, that's Hagrid!" exclaimed Harry.

"Who?" asked Malik.

"The guy Harry was with in Ollivander's came a familiar voice.

"Hey Saren, what took so long?" asked Malik.

"Oh, nothing, I had to check up on something."

The group walked towards Hagrid's huge figure. "'Ello Harry."

"Hiya Hagrid."

Ron looked Hagrid up and down, "Whoa, you're tall."

Hagrid ignored the comment and motioned for the first years to follow him to a large lake. One the shore, everyone divided into the boats. Harry, Ron, Malik, and a boy named Seamus got in one. While Saren, Seto, Yugi, and Ryou got in another.

Halfway across, a large cliff appeared, and on top of it was a huge castle with many turrets. "Wow" whispered Seto. Ryou didn't seem to notice since he was leaning over the side of the boat, but Yugi looked up at the school.

"So that's Hogwarts?"

Saren nodded, "Home sweet home."

"You lived here?" asked Seto.

"For a time, it's not that bad once you get used to it."

"I'll never get used to it." wailed Ryou, leaning over the side again.

The other three rolled their eyes and returned their sights to Hogwarts.

ooOOoo

The first years walked into the hall of their new school. Up on a balcony was an elderly woman in an emerald robe. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. On the other side of these doors are your fellow classmates, but before you can join them you must first be sorted into your houses. They are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you're here, your house is like your family. You will eat, sleep, and interact with them year round. Also at the end of the year a house is awarded points which are tallied and totaled. Points will be awarded for academic achievements, any rule breaking, and you will lose points. Now, I need to see if your ready, it'd be best to smarten your selves up a bit before you enter."

Everyone watched as McGonagall left them in the hall, as soon as she was out of sight people began to fidget over the ceremony. Harry was one the most, he knew nothing of magic and feared he would be sent back home to Privet Drive.

"Don't worry, my brothers Fred and George said it didn't hurt."

"Thanks Ron."

"Well, well, well. It's true what they said on the train; Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The hall burst with excitement as Saren, Seto, and Malik moved closer to Harry.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, this is Crabbe and Goyle. I wish to be your friend; it wouldn't be wise to meddle with pieces of thrash like him." Malfoy motioned his head towards Ron.

"I think I can choose friends on my own thank you."

"Yeah, he doesn't need a pompous windbag as a friend." sneered Malik.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when McGonagall appeared in the hall. "We're ready for you now. Please get in two straight lines and follow me."

Damn I did six pages, that's more than I ever do on anything. Well I'm still grounded so I had to sneak on to finish this, I still don't know if I can get the next one out by Saturday. I'll try though.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, chapter…I'm one four right? Yeah four, well here you go, the sorting. Have fun.

I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys gasped as they entered the great hall. Up above the ceiling mimicked the sky and hundreds of candles were floating above their heads. Along them, there were four long tables filled with students, at the end of the hall there was another table facing the other way. On it were adult who they guessed were their new teachers.

As the students stopped at the front, an elderly old man stood in front of the school, causing everyone to silence. "Welcome new and old to another year at Hogwarts, McGonagall, if you will?" the man sat down and everyone turned their attention to Professor McGonagall.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up and I will place the sorting hat on your head. When it announces your house, you will go to sit with them. Abbot, Hannah!"

Harry sighed in relief; all they had to do was put on the hat! Ron turned to him and smiled and turned back as a student was sent to Gryffindor.

"Hey, do you think we'll be last?" asked Ryou.

"I guess, if not you would have been the second one," answered Kaiba. Ryou nodded and relaxed greatly, until Malfoy, Draco was called. They watched as the hat struggled, as if it didn't want to touch him and yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Of course he would go there, it fits him perfectly." said Malik.

"Granger, Hermione!" the boys groaned as Hermione was placed in Gryffindor.

"Potter, Harry!" The whole hall quieted as Harry walked slowly to the sorting hat. Everyone watched closely as the hat pondered on top of his head. Eventually it cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The red and gold table cheered in triumph as Harry walked towards it. Ron blushed slightly as he saw and heard his brothers chanting, "We've got Potter! We've got Potter!"

"Bloody idiots" he grumbled.

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"Good luck" whispered Saren, as he walked to the hat. "Ha, another Weasley, GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again the elderly man stood up and quieted the hall, "This year I am pleased to announce we are having some foreign exchange students joining us. Please treat them with respect."

"Bakura, Ryou!" Ryou gasped and walked stiffly towards the frayed hat, ignoring the whispers about his white hair. Eventually he reached the stool and sat.

"Very strange, two souls in one?"

(Do you have a problem with that hat?)

"Of course not, it means I'll just find a place fit for you both. Now, you young boy are a follower, don't like attention, and are a hard worker. You on the other hand are ruthless, brave, cunning, and well the list goes on. Hmm, and Hufflepuff and Slytherin, very hard in deed. Wait I know, GRYFFINDOR!"

Ryou sighed and flashed Yugi a thumbs up, and sat in between Harry and one of Ron's brothers. Yugi nodded and faced the front again. "Ishtal, Malik!"

The blonde Egyptian walked swiftly to the front and placed the hat on his head. Almost immediately he heard a voice in his head, he jump slightly but calmed down when he realized it wasn't Marik.

"Lets see here, brave, strong, cunning, and you always do your best to help those you love, well now. Your past is dark and full of pain; I also see you don't want to be in Slytherin yes? GRYFFINDOR!"

Malik strode over to Ryou and sat down next to him, a smile present on his face. "That was easy" he added.

"Kaiba, Seto!"

As Seto walked up he heard some whispers from others like Harry. "That's Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp!" whispered a kid he saw being sorted earlier. He rolled his eyes and put on the hat.

"A brilliant one here, yes indeed, brave, never miss a chance to show off, and you care deeply for a brother? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? "

_I would prefer to be with my…traveling companions_

"If you wish, you would have done well in Ravenclaw though, GRYFFINDOR!"

Seto smirked when he heard some disappointed muggle-borns sigh, _too bad, Seto Kaiba DOES NOT need a new fan club._

"Motou, Yugi!" Yugi ignored the whispers of his hair and put on the hat. "Watch the hair boy! It's like sitting in needles!"

/That's my partner you're talking to hat. /

\Yami, I told you to be nice! \

"Again two souls? Well let's have a look, very brave indeed, both of you. Average smarts, cunning when needed yes, very loyal. But your wanting to keep your friends safe at your cost is much stronger, so it better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

Yugi jumped and ran towards the table, giving Ryou a high-five. "Sakia, Saren!"

"So that's her last name." said Harry. "I wonder why she never told us."

"She's a girl, they act…differently." answered Ron.

Saren walked to the hat and timidly put it on. "Oh, it's you; tell me are your planning to hide every thing from me?"

_Shove it hat_

"Fine, let's see, many secrets, cunning, brave, smart, dark, you always have your way and love doing things in secret, yes?"

The hall watched with anticipation as Saren waited patiently under the hat. Her friends crossed their fingers and hoped for the best, eventually the hat opened the rip near it's brim. "SLY—GRYFFINDOR!"

Saren smiled as she took her seat next to Yugi and turned to face the front to wave to her godfather. The Dumbledore stood up and once again quieted the hall.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! First I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is as always forbidden to students. Mr. Filch also reminded me that the third floor corridor is also forbidden to all those who do not wish to experience a most horrible death. Now, before we pass out from hunger, let the feast begin!"

Everyone watched as the plates filled with food, including some Japanese dishes, but Yugi wasn't interested in the food. \Yami, when Saren was sorted the hat almost said Slytherin.\

/I know aibou. It just means we'll be careful. /

\oh no! \

/What/

\Can't Saren hear us? \

/She told me how to put up a barrier so she can't hear our conversations/

Yugi sighed and piled some food on his plate. He'd worry about it later; right now food was the most important thing.

ooOOoo

Seto sighed as he undressed for bed. Yugi was right about his thoughts, but Malik was almost put in Slytherin too, but he said he told the hat not to. _Yugi's just paranoid_, but something told him something was very wrong at this school, very wrong indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter. Finally a break after finishing that damned essay. I've only been in school for three damn weeks, and I've already had three essays! And about 5 tests. TEACHERS ARE EVIL! You have to admit that it's true. Well here is chapter 5. Poor Seto…

* * *

Yugi, Malik, and Ryou stumble into the great hall the next morning. Seto smiled with satisfaction as the three boys sat down. "I told you guys the time change would mess with your head" Yugi glared at him which in turn caused Seto to laugh. 

Only then Saren joined in, "Yugi you shouldn't glare at people, it makes you look even more adorable." All the boys laughed as Yugi turned red, and Saren smiled with satisfaction.

"Here are your schedules" announced McGonagall. She passed pieces of parchment to each of the students. They looked it over and each groaned at their Wednesday schedule. _Potions 10:00 Gryff & Slyth_

"So, we're with Slytherin for all our potions classes" muttered Harry. Just then the twins had walked in and sat on either side if Harry. "I'd watch my self in there Harry" said Fred.

"Yeah, he's head of Slytherin and hates all Gryffindors."

"You also overlooked that potions is your first class" added Fred

"Oh can't have that, watch yourselves. We've gotten in trouble from loads of times"

"Apparently he thinks we enjoy cleaning those damn trophies" Saren rolled her eyes.

"Of course you two got in trouble. He doesn't enjoy dungbombs in his office."

"All in good fun, But you know of our legacy?" asked George.

"Dumbledore is my godfather, of course I know."

"Well Fred, I guess we can't pull off that stunt with her around."

"As long as it's not on me I don't care what the hell you do." The twins smiled, and walked out of the hall. Ron looked at Saren in disbelief.

"Your gonna let them reek havoc?" He yelled. The boys stared too; Ron had told them on the train what they can do. Saren shrugged her shoulders and walked out, "See you all in herbology"

"She's crazy" muttered Ryou, (crazier to even threaten you)

(Shut up hikari)

ooOOoo

"Well that was…interesting" said Seto, nursing the claw mark on his arm.

"Yeah, that was funny when the venomous tentacula attacked you" said Malik, falling to the ground as he remembered the teens face.

"It wasn't funny" said Saren, ignoring the laughs of Harry and Malik, "the plant could have been hurt" The boys stopped and looked at her, Seto hit her on the head. "Be serious!" he demanded.

Yugi laughed as well, it's not everyday the CEO of Kaibacorp is scared out of his wits by a plant. "Well, I thought herbology was fun" added Saren. Yugi and Ryou nodded to, "When your not get eaten by mutated corn"

Ron looked at his schedule and sighed slightly, "Next we have History of Magic, which is supposed to be really boring."

"Great, another boring class" said Harry, straining a little to see over Ron's shoulder.

After HoM the most awkward group in Hogwarts walked down into the dungeons, in Harry's opinion, the worst part of the castle. They entered the class and took seats towards the back, hoping Snape won't see them. The rest of the class filed in quietly, not trusting themselves to make a noise in the stone room.

Yugi looked around the room and noticed it was Bakura next to him, not Ryou. He told Yami and the two of them changed quietly. Bakura looked at the pharaoh and smirked finally he whispered, "I read ahead in our book." This was enough to scare the pharaoh scooting slightly away.

After a few minutes in complete silence, the door opened revealing a man dressed in black with greasy black hair. "There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class. When I call your name say here"

Snape called the students' names, in no particular order. "Saren Sakia? Ah, you're here, what _fun_ these next five years will be."

"Don't you mean seven?"

"No, I except you won't last long. Harry Potter" Snape's eye twitched slightly as he read the name, "Our new celebrity."

Malfoy and his goons laughed as the whole class turned to Harry, but while their attention was somewhere else, a certain thief snuck off.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." Snape began, "As there is no wand waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The class kept silent through and after his speech. Hermione was on the edge of her seat with anticipation, and our little thief had returned. Yami looked at him but said nothing.

"Potter!" Harry jumped in his seat as Snape walked towards his table, "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I-I don't know sir" Harry mumbled, doing his best to ignore Hermione waving her hand in the air.

Snape smiled, "Let's try again, where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" Once again Hermione's hand shot in the air, as Harry mumbled I don't know sir. Malik glared at his teacher but, he didn't trust himself to open his mouth, he saw Seto had the same problem as well. Saren, Yami, and Bakura were glaring dangerously at Snape's direction.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" This time Hermione stood up and Bakura couldn't take this anymore, "Why must you insist on asking Harry, why not Hermione, I'm quite sure she knows the answer."

Snape turned to "Ryou" and looked him over, "Do you know the answers or did you come here to act like a moron?"

Bakura smiled, "I don't know the answers but I came here hoping to find a potion that will take care of a certain greasy- haired prat." Harry and Ron's eyes almost bugged out of their heads when Ryou finished, Hermione looked at him as well.

Snape sneered, knowing full well what Epona had said, "If you touch any of those boys, I'll make sure I resurrect Koris to send you to Hell. When I find more about their power, then you can do what you want with them."

"For your information Potter, Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping draught so powerful it is called the Draught of the Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, also known as aconite. Well, why aren't you all writing this down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your friend's cheek." The rest of the period didn't go very well; they all had to get into groups to make a simple potion to cure boils.

It even got worse when Neville somehow melted Seamus's cauldron and caused everyone to jump on their chairs. Harry had lost a point when he was told he should have told Neville not to add the quills. He opened hid mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him, "Don't push it, I've heard Snape can get pretty nasty."

Later that day, Harry led Ron, Ryou, Saren, Malik, Yugi, And Seto to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forbidden forest. They knocked on the door and waited as Hagrid opened the door, "One minute, back Fang." Hagrid held the black boarhound as the students piled in.

The hut was one room and had pots and chickens hanging from the ceiling. As soon as Hagrid let go of his dog, it came running for Seto. "Sorry bout that, he likes people yeh know"

"It's ok, my brother used to do it all the time." Hagrid nodded, "Sorry he can't be here. So how was yer firs' day?" Harry told Hagrid about hid potions class and how Snape seemed to hate him. Hagrid seemed surprised that Ryou had talked back to a teacher, but he wouldn't believe that Snape hated them.

Yugi looked around the house as he struggled with his rock cake, and found a newspaper on the table.

**Gringotts Break In Latest**

Investigations continue into the break-in at

Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be

The work of Dark wizards or witches unknown

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing was taken.

The vault that was searched had been in fact emptied later that day.

"Hey Harry, look at this article." Everyone walked to Yugi and read the newspaper article.

"Hey Hagrid, do you think this could be the vault we visited while there?" asked Harry. This time Hagrid didn't meet his eyes and changed the subject to Ron's older brother Charlie.

At around 8:00 everyone said by to Hagrid and left for their dorms. "Hey look, we have a flying lesson with Slytherin next week." Said Malik.

"Great" muttered Harry, "All my life I've always wanted to humiliate myself in front of Malfoy"

"Well, see you guys tomorrow." Said Saren, leaving the boys to themselves in the common room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epona walked through the brush of the forest with Hagrid. "Are you sure about this Hagrid?"

"Not entirely, but if these killings keep happening, you might not be a prias anymore."

"I gave up that road long ago." Epona sighed, "I smell blood"

Hagrid quickly followed Epona into the heart of the forest, until they came to a clearing where corpses lay. The place smelt of death and despair.

"So this is my fate?"

Hagrid looked at the creature with sadness, "These years will bring nothin' but misery to yeh'"

"I know" she whispered. "But I chose my fate long ago; I only hoped he would answer my calling"

"He will, he cannot deny his queen"

"Aye that he can't. All hope is not lost then"

Hagrid grunted and walked back to the forest, leaving Epona to think,_ just like the epic battle. Just like the same damned road I've walked for years. At least when it comes this time, my enemy is my ally. _She lifted her head and gave a soul shattering screech.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi stirred in his sleep something told him something of great significance died. Suddenly and unearthly scream filled the air, starting out low and then going high pitched, almost raspy.

The sound of death…

Everyone else woke as well, but immediately fell asleep, the noise bringing peace and quite through the land.

* * *

Finished! Ok, the scream kinda sounds like the ring wraiths from lord of the rings, just so you know. Well, I now have my plot laid out, heh heh heh the time is now here. O.o oh yeah, bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! (insert evil laugh here) I'm ungrounded and free to roam the cyber world forever! (insert manianical laughter.) Well anyways here you go…

DISCLAIMER: surely you know this by now? I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry stood out on the grounds with Ron and Malik, waiting for the rest of the class to show up for flying lessons. Eventually they saw Seto, Ryou, Saren, and Yugi walking to the field. Saren walked up to Malik and whispered something in his ear. The Egyptian paled, "How the hell do you know?"

Saren smiled, "A little birdie told me, I suggest you get rid of it or else I'll do it myself." Malik glared darkly at Ryou, hoping Bakura would get the message. Ryou flinched slightly but, relaxed when he heard Madam Hooch's voice from across the lawn.

Both teams lined up into two rows of ten, the Weasley twins had said the school brooms were crappy and some make you fly slightly to the left. Seto looked at his with distaste; apparently he got one of the bad ones. In fact, half of Gryffindor got bad ones because Slytherin got to choose first.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" yelled Madam Hooch, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Stick your right hand over your broom and shout up!"

"UP" everyone shouted. Harry, Seto, Yugi, and Saren had their brooms jump into their hands at once. Malik growled as his rolled on the ground, Ryou's hadn't moved at all, making Bakura sweatdrop.

(My hikari can't even get a broom to fly in his hands. A BROOM!)

Ryou flinched and yelled up as hard as he could, causing his broom to fly up. Malik growled again and just grabbed his broom off the ground. Ron's had jumped up and smacked him in the head before it eventually jumped into his own hand.

Madam Hooch showed the students how to mount their brooms without falling off the end, and walked down the rows correcting their grips. Harry was delighted when she told Malfoy he had been riding wrong for years. Yugi struggled slightly as well, seeing as his height was a problem, but Madam Hooch showed him how to get on properly.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch, "Keep your broomsticks ready, rise a few feet, and come right back down. One- two-"

Neville, who was jumpy all morning, pushed off the ground before the whistle even sounded. "Neville, come back down!" shouted Madam Hooch, but Neville kept pulling his broom up; eventually it shot off like a cork.

Harry gasped as the boy headed for a brick wall, but fortunately he fell off before impact. Now he dangled on a torch by his cloak, but it was easily tearing. WHAM— Neville fell to the ground with a thud and a nasty crack. His broomstick lay crumpled on the ground and Madam Hooch ran towards the limp boy.

"Oh my…" whispered Saren, her eyes slightly widened, "He could be…" The boys gulped as Madam Hooch grabbed Neville's wrist and placed it gently on the ground. She took out her wand and magically a stretcher appeared, she levitated Neville on it and turned to the class.

"He's ok, just a broken wrist, but none of you are to move while I take him to the hospital wing. If I catch a broom in the air, you'll be outta here before you can say Quidditch."

"The poor boy" whispered Hermione. The class nodded and watched Madam Hooch jog off the field.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" yelled Malfoy.

"Shut up you," snapped Seto.

"Oh, standing up for Longbottom? Is he part of your dork group?" said Pansy Parkinson.

"That's a lot coming from a girl whose name is pansy" snapped Bakura. Harry and Ron stared at what they thought was Ryou. Both of them couldn't believe their ears, sweet little Ryou just told off a Slytherin.

_That's not Ryou; it's something else…but what?_ thought Harry.

"Look! It's that thing Longbottom's gran sent," yelled Malfoy.

"Give that back, it doesn't belong to you"

"And it doesn't belong to you either Saren" snapped Malfoy.

"Give it here!" yelled Harry.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find—how about up a tree?"

Harry growled in frustration and mounted his broom. He heard Hermione telling him not to but he didn't care. He kicked off the ground and was amazed by how easy it was to fly. He pulled up even with Malfoy, whose face was full of shock.

Down below he could hear the gasps of his friends and the shouts of Ron whooping. "Harry! Be careful!" shouted Yugi. Harry nodded and turned back to Malfoy.

"Give it here or I'll knock you off that broom."

"Oh, Yeah? I'd like to see you try." Malfoy did his best to sneer, but his eyes were full of worry.

Harry leaned forward on his handle and shot towards Malfoy. Unfortunately he moved just in time, making Harry even more frustrated. Before Harry could come back at him, Malfoy threw the rememberall.

"Catch it if you can!"

Seto, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou gasped as they saw Harry speeding towards the castle wall, which was also the last place they saw the rememberall. Saren and Hermione were looking around franticly for any teachers, namely Madam Hooch.

Harry grabbed the ball tightly in his hand and fell back to the ground, but his heart sank when he saw Professor McGonagall running towards him. Yugi stood in front of Harry (as if that helped, Harry was the same size) and opened his mouth to speak when McGonagall pushed him out of the way.

"Potter, never in all my time at Hogwarts have I—SILENCE Mr. Bakura!"

Ryou closed his mouth and gave a sad look to Harry. "But Professor it wasn't-"started Malik, but he was cut off.

"That's enough, Potter, follow me. Saren, I would have expected you to do better with keeping your friends in line." Saren growled but remained where she was. Harry walked slowly behind the professor, where he could easily see the triumphant faces of the Slytherins, and Malik giving them a very rude sign.

ooOOoo

"Seeker? But I thought first years couldn't be seeker" said Ron. Harry smiled at his friends' astonished faces.

"Then wouldn't that make you the youngest player-"

"In a century," said Harry, stuffing food in his mouth.

"Well, we probably shouldn't tell anyone, I'm sure McGonagall would want that a secret" said Yugi.

"Too late" mumbled Seto, as the Weasley twins walked over. "Well done. Wood just told us, we're on Gryffindor too-beaters" whispered George.

"We haven't one since Charlie left, but with what Wood said, you must great" said Fred.

"Well, we should get going, Lee said he reckons he found a new passage way."

"It's probably the one behind Gregory the Smarmy. Well, see ya!" The twins walked off, but someone less pleasant showed up.

"Having your last meal Potter?"

"You're a lot braver now that you're on the ground and you have your bodyguards," said Malik coolly. Malfoy glared and Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles, seeing they could do nothing else with the teachers around.

"I'd take you on anytime you want. How about tonight, a wizards duel. Never heard of one Potter?"

"Of course he has," snapped Ron, "I'm his second"

"Trophy room at midnight; it's always unlocked. And Saren, if you tell your godfather, I assure you that my dad will sack the old man." Malfoy walked off with Crabbe and Goyle walking behind.

"Kick his ass Harry" muttered Saren, before she sat down and shoveled some meat in her mouth.

"Your going to choke" said Ryou.

"Good, then as a ghost I'll kick his sorry little ass"

"Anger issues" whispered Malik. Seto, Harry, and Ron nodded in approval.

ooOOoo

At half-past eleven, Ron and Harry snuck out of the boys' dormitory. Once they entered the common room, the lamp turned on, showing Hermione and Saren.

"I almost told your brother" started Hermione, "He would of put a stop to this."

"Why didn't you?" asked Ron.

Hermione nodded her head towards Saren who smirked, causing the boys to shiver.

"We best wait for Malik though, he said he wanted to see Malfoy's face when you beat the crap out of him," whispered Saren.

And right on cue Malik walked out of his dorm and walked towards the group. "Let's go"

"Don't you care about Gryffindor," complained Hermione, as they walked through the portrait hole, "You'll lose points and Slytherin will win the house cup"

"Shut up!" snapped Ron.

"Sh! I hear something: whispered Harry. On the floor was Neville, he _was_ asleep but Hermione woke him up.

"Thank goodness you found me! I've been here all night, I forgot the password and-"

"Neville! Keep your voice down, the password is pig snout. But the fat lady left" whispered Malik.

"Oh, well can I go with you to-"

"Fine!" hissed Harry, "Just be quiet" Neville nodded and followed as quietly as possible. They walked along the walls of the corridors until they entered the trophy room. Malfoy wasn't there, the minutes ticked by until…

"Sniff around my sweet, they might be hiding in a corner."

Neville squeaked as they listened to the voice of Mr. Filch. "Run" mouthed Malik.

They creeped silently along the corridor until Neville crashed into Ron, toppling over a suit of armor. "RUN!" shouted Harry. The group ran down different corridors, through a hidden passage way, and into the charms classroom.

Panting heavily, Saren managed a few words, "That-dirty-rotten-little-piece-of-grade-A-crap—oh crap…"

In front of them was Peeves, the poltergeist. "Ickle firsties out for a midnight walk," he cackled. Harry motioned with his hands to keep quiet, but Peeves had other plans.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves the six of them ran for their lives, to the end of the corridor, where they slammed the door shut. There was another one-but it was locked.

"We're doomed!" Ron moaned. "It's the end!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and took out her wand, "_alohomora!"_

The door swung open, and the kids shut it quickly, their ears pressed to the door.

"Which way did they go?" said Filch.

"Say please"

"Don't mess with me, Peeves"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please"

"For the love of—please?"

"NOTHING! Told you I would say nothing if you said please!" Peeves blew a raspberry and flew off, making Filch curse with rage.

"Get off Neville, we're safe now-what?" whispered Harry. For the last few minutes he had been tugging Harry's sleeve, now he knew why.

In the room with them was a monstrous dog, it had three heads, three sets of teeth, and three sets of claws that didn't look too inviting. Harry groped for the doorknob, trying to not surprise the dog any further.

They fell backwards as the door opened; the dog lunged at them, but crashed into the door as Malik and Saren pressed against it.

"You four go!" yelled Saren.

Malik nodded and pressed harder. Harry nodded and ran out with Neville, Ron, and Hermione. The four of them sprinted down the forbidden corridor and straight to Gryffindor tower.

"Pig snout!" shouted Ron.

The fat lady was surprised, but opened for them. They collapsed into the nearest chairs and tried to catch their breath. Hermione got hers first, and her face was full of horror.

"Malik, Saren! We left them in the corridor!"

"Oh no!" groaned Harry, "It's all our fault"

"What's your fault?" asked Malik. Harry nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw Malik and Saren right behind him. Malik's left arm was bleeding slightly and Saren was missing her right sleeve.

"Wha-how?" asked Ron.

"I stunned it" said Saren, pushing Malik to the couch so she could get a better look at his bite.

"You didn't see what the dog was standing on did you?" said Hermione.

"His legs" said Ron.

"No, a trapdoor, it was guarding something." She stood up and walked to the stairs, "I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We all could have been killed, or worse, expelled."

"Worse!" yelled Malik.

"Yes worse, now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Saren rolled her eyes, "I sleep in the same dorm as that."

Neville walked after Hermione, to his own dorm. "Night" he mumbled.

Harry didn't pay attention; the dog was guarding something, but what. Suddenly he remembered the grubby package Hagrid picked up. Gringotts was the safest place in the world, except Hogwarts. Harry gasped silently and retreated to his own bed, dragging Ron with him.

"Be with you guys in a minute—ah! Saren! That's my good arm!"

"Cry baby"

"I'd like to see you get bit by a rabid dog!"

"Fine, next time I see one, I'll let it bite me"

Harry smiled until he couldn't hear the two bickering anymore. About five minutes later Malik collapsed on his bed. "Harry, next time, knock me unconscious when I try to follow you"

"Will do"


	7. Chapter 7

Yes, the next chapter. I finally decided to get out of bed and write it. Ain't I kind?

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep doing this?

* * *

"Did you see Malfoy's face?" asked Malik.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, but I still want to know what happened to your arm."

"I told you nothing happened! Harry and Ron are my alibis!"

"Ugh, boys." grumbled Saren, "Harry, I heard you mumbling last night" she whispered.

"Oh, I was telling Ron that I think whatever the package Hagrid got might be under the trapdoor."

"Do you think you can find out what it is?" asked Ron.

"Are you kiddin' me? I've been trying to find secrets about this school for years. I still don't know anything."

"Well, whatever it is, it's either valuable, or dangerous," mumbled Harry.

"Or both," added Ron.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Ryou.

"Huh?"

As the morning post flew in, a rather large package came in, being carried by six large owls. They were even more surprised when the package was dropped in front of Harry. A letter appeared soon after.

"Open the letter first," said Ryou.

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains you new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got one, or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at 7 o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor McGonagall_

"What the hell is it" grumbled Seto.

Yugi turned to the CEO to scold him but, stopped when he saw the bags under his eyes.

"Seto-"

"I couldn't get my laptop to work, I can't contact Mokuba, and my company is probably down the toilet now. Where's the damn coffee!"

"Here you go" whispered Yugi, "Harry got a broomstick from McGonagall."

Seto's eyes widened as he looked at the parcel on the table. "Harry, let's take it upstairs, then you can open it."

Harry nearly jumped out of his seat and ran to the entrance, but it was blocked by Malfoy and his goons. He seized the object from Harry and examined it.

"It's a broomstick, but first years can't have them. You're in for it this time."

"It's not just any broomstick!" snapped Malik.

"Yeah, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand," joined Ron, "What do you have, a Comet Two Sixty? They're flashy, but nowhere near the Nimbus."

"Shut up, you couldn't even afford half the handle."

Before Ron and Malik could talk back, tiny Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

"Not arguing are we?"

"Potter's been sent a broomstick." said Malfoy quickly.

"Ah yes, McGonagall told me about the special circumstances. What model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand sir," stated Seto, "It's thanks to Malfoy he even got it too."

They sniggered at the look of horror on Malfoy's face as they walked away.

"It is true isn't it" said Yugi, "If he hadn't thrown the rememberall, you wouldn't be on the team."

"So I suppose that's your reward for breaking the rules?" Hermione stomped up to them and glared darkly at the broomstick, "Especially after what happened in the third floor corridor?"

"What is she talking about?" warned Yugi "Is that where you got that nasty cut Malik?"

"It wasn't me? Harry, Ron, and Saren are in it too!"

"Snitch!" yelled Saren.

Yugi, despite his size, managed to drag Malik and Saren to the common room, Seto was behind him with Ron and Harry.

"I can't believe you guys did that!"

"You could have been killed!" added Seto.

"Saren, what would Dumbledore have said?" asked Ryou.

"Oh no, do NOT pin this on me!"

"Guys!" yelled Harry.

"Yeah, it was kinda Malfoy's fault, he lured us there!" added Malik.

"Guys! Class! Now!" yelled Harry, "We can sort this out at lunch."

"Fine," pouted Yugi.

Harry had trouble through his classed that day, his mind kept wandering to his new Nimbus. After class he ran to his dorm with Ron on his trail.

"Wait, I want to help unwrap it!"

"Like children during Christmas," muttered Seto.

"They are children though," added Yugi, "Now about the corridor…"

Saren and Malik sighed and in unison said, "Common room."

Harry ran up the stairs and brought back the bulky parcel. Quickly, he and Ron unwrapped the broom.

"Wow" whispered Seto.

Even the rest of the boys, who knew nothing about brooms thought it was beautiful. The handle was made of mahogany, and was shined to perfection. The tail had long neat rows of straight twigs and had Nimbus Two Thousand written in gold near the top.

'It's absolutely gorgeous" muttered Malik.

Harry grinned to himself, tonight he was going to test drive his new 'baby'. "Are you guys gonna come watch?" he asked.

"Sorry, I have homework," said Ron, somewhat regretfully.

"Same here!" chorused Seto, Ryou, Yugi, and Malik.

"What about you Saren?" said Harry.

"I need to finish the essay Snape gave us."

Harry nodded and headed out to the Quidditch field early so he could have a go on his new broom, but he wasn't alone. Epona watched carefully from her own hiding place.

_Watch the children he says. I tell him Voldemort's back, who he's after, and why! And he has me babysit the new students. I've been reduced to a sitter, as shameful spot!_ Epona sighed and watched Harry catch the golf balls Wood threw. _Just like his father…in every single way…more than he'll ever know._

ooOOoo

"Alright class!" said Professor Flitwick, "To day we will be levitating objects. Now I want you to pair up with the person right next to you."

Ron groaned loudly and Hermione made a noise that was in between a yelp and a sigh. Harry was (thankfully) stuck with Seamus Finnigan. Saren and Seto were partners, Yugi and Malik, and sadly, Ryou and Neville.

"Remember the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. Swish and flick! And pronounce the words carefully, remember Wizard Barffio!"

"Seto! Seto! It won't work the first time if you keep waving your wand like that!" yelled Saren.

"Seto Kaiba never fails!"

"Professor, we need a new feather!" shouted Harry, "Seamus blew ours up."

The whole class looked and Harry's feather, which was roasted to a nice crisp. Ron growled and prodded his feather.

"At least they got it to do something. WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" he shouted.

"You're saying it wrong," said Hermione, "its win-gar-dium levi-o-sa. Make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then because you're _so_ clever." Ron snapped back.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Hermione's feather rose steadily on the air, making Ron madder than before.

"Well done Ms. Granger" piped up Professor Flitwick.

"Neville! Not that way!" Ryou ducked as Neville's feather blew up, and it was a lot bigger than what Seamus had done.

"Nice one Neville!" replied Malik.

"Its levi-o-sa, not leviosa," said Ron after class, "She's a nightmare, it's no wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past them. From what they could see it was a bushy brown haired girl with tears running down her face.

"I think you said too much Ron," said Yugi.

Ron looked rather uncomfortable as he watched her run off, "She must have noticed she hasn't got any friends."

"Still, girls are more sensitive then boys, you probably hurt her feelings a lot," added Saren.

Hermione hadn't turned up for their next class. In fact, she was absent the rest of the day, making Ron feel even guiltier. They entered the Great Hall that night in hopes of finding her, but soon she was out of their minds.

Live bats were fluttering around the hall; the normal candles were now covered with pumpkins. Food was already set on the tables as the group settled down to eat.

They were all chatting away happily when they heard Parvati telling Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom all day and wanted to be left alone. Harry sighed and helped himself to a potato when Professor Quirrell came running in to the yelling at the top of his voice.

"Troll-in the dungeon! Troll!" he stopped in the middle of the hall, "Thought you ought to know" and he fell in a dead faint. It took a few seconds for his warning to sink but when it did, the whole hall burst into an uproar. It took all the teachers to silence the hall, with some help from some explosions.

"Prefects, take your house to your common room. Food will be sent up shortly. Teachers, follow me to the dungeons."

Percy jumped out of his seat and yelled at the Gryffindors to follow him. "Stay behind me and don't wander off!"

"How could a troll get in?" muttered Seto.

"Maybe Peeves let it in for a joke?" suggested Ron.

"No" said Saren, "He knows his limits. He can hurt students, but he can't do anything that would kill one."

"Oh no, guys, Hermione doesn't know!" whispered Harry.

"Me, Harry, and Ron will go," said Seto, "You guys cover for us back in the common room."

"Well lets go!" said Harry.

The three of them jumped into the Hufflepuff line and ran with them until they came to the corridor the bathrooms were in. They were almost there when they heard footsteps behind them.

"I don't think they covered well," whispered Harry, dragging the two boys behind a stone griffin. But it wasn't Percy that was behind them, it was Snape.

"What's he—"

"Silence baka! Do you want him to hear us!" whispered Seto.

"I was just saying, why isn't he with the teachers?" snapped Harry.

Soon Snape's footsteps faded out and they glided silently down the corridor.

"He's heading to the third floor" whispered Harry, Ron raised his hand, interrupting Harry.

"Do you guys smell that?"

"Ugh! It smells like a public bathroom!" complained Seto.

Then they heard it, a low grunting and the shuffling of feet. At the end of the passage was a twelve foot tall lumpy thing with long arms, a club, and a small grey head. The boys covered their noses as it passed them, heading into the next room.

"There's a key in the lock" said Harry, "If we lock it, the troll will be stuck."

"Good idea!" gulped Ron.

"I'll do it. Because I can move faster." said Seto.

The children watched as the teen edged quietly to the door. He quickly shut the door and locked the key. "Got it," He yelled happily.

They three started to walk away when they heard a high pitched scream coming from the door.

"Kuso! Don't tell me we just locked the troll in the girls' bathroom," said Seto.

"Fine, we won't tell you then," whimpered Ron.

They wheeled back around and headed for the locked door. Seto quickly pulled out the key and unlocked it. Inside Hermione was up against a wall, and the troll was advancing quickly.

"Distract it!" yelled Harry.

"Here, hit it with the broken plumbing," yelled Seto.

He and Ron began pelting the troll with the nearest blunt objects. The troll stopped advancing on Hermione and started for Ron and Seto instead. The screams had confused it so it decided to back Seto and Ron into a coroner, with no way to escape.

Harry, with nothing better to do, jumped onto the troll and grabbed its fat neck. The troll started moving around, trying to get Harry off. This caused Harry to accidentally shove his wand up its nose.

Howling in rage, the troll managed to grab Harry's leg and hold him upside down. He ducked as the troll swung its club at him.

"Do something!" he shouted.

"Do what!" said Ron.

Ron looked to Hermione who was imitating a wand movement, _swish and flick_, she mouthed. Ron took out his wand, not truly knowing what he was doing, and shouted at the top of his voice, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

The club flew out of the troll's hand and hovered above its head—and dropped. Seto ran forward and caught Harry before he could crash into the ground.

"Is it dead?" whispered Hermione.

"I think it's unconscious," whispered Harry, "Ugh, troll boogers!" Indeed Harry's wand was covered in what seemed to be thick gooey slime.

"That was _fun_" said Seto, "I guess we should go back to the common room."

"I don't think so,"

Behind them was Professor McGonagall and what seemed to be half of the other teachers. Her lips were thin and her face was white.

"What did you think you were doing!" she shrieked.

"Please Professor, they were looking for me. I went looking for the troll because I read about them and thought I could handle it on my own," said Hermione.

"Ms. Granger?"

The boys looked at each other in disbelief. Hermione Granger just told a lie to a teacher, and her head of house to boot!

"If they didn't find me," she continued, "I might be dead right know."

Well, you were absolutely foolish; nobody could take on a fully-grown mountain troll at this age. Five points will me taken from Gryffindor, now go to your dormitory!"

Hermione hung her head in shame and left the bathroom quickly.

"As for you three, five points will be awarded to each of you. Off you go now, I'm sure you're hungry. Oh, and Mister Kaiba, see Professor Flitwick tomorrow, I'm sure he can put a spell on your laptop to make it work."

The three boys smiled as they walked quietly to Gryffindor Tower. Half way there they met Hermione.

"Guys, thanks for saving me back there," she whispered.

"Of course," smiled Harry.

"I'm sorry Hermione, about talking about you and all. I hope we can be friends," said Ron.

Hermione smiled, "Come on! I'm sure we're all starving!"

"Here, here!" said Seto cheerfully.

* * *

if you could please tell me how to improve my story, it would be greatly appreciated. thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: no seriously, do I have to keep doing this? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.

* * *

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. Clouds hung low and the lake froze over. The ground was covered in frost every morning, making it very hard to walk on. 

"Wonderful time fer the new season, eh Epona?"

"Oh yes indeed," she replied ruffling her own fur, "But that is not why I am here."

"Yeah I know lern yer language 'cause what's-his-name is back."

"Not only that…" her voice trailed off and her face filled with concern, "Just make sure you go to the Quidditch match."

"Why?"

Epona smiled and walked out of the hut. Off in the distance the mountains were starting to turn grey under the sun's light. Lights in the castle were starting to flicker on as students awoke for school.

"I have a feeling that – something will happen."

Hagrid fidgeted under her gaze, feeling as if it was searching his soul for something. Eventually the feeling ceased and he felt normal again. Epona nodded and walked towards Hogwarts.

"Something wicked this way comes," she sang.

ooOOoo

"Harry, you have to eat," protested Yugi.

/_aibou, I don't think he's hungry/_

_/He has to eat Yami. If not he could loose strength or…/_

Harry looked from Yugi's pleading face and thought back to the injury on Snape's leg. Of course he told everyone else but Hermione protested a teacher wouldn't do that. But everyone was concerned; Snape wasn't exactly their favorite teacher and they weren't exactly his favorite students.

"Hello Harry! Ready for that Quidditch game today?" shouted Malik.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled, but Malik took no notice of his attitude.

By eleven the whole school was in the stands, eagerly awaiting the opening game. Hermione, Ron, and Malik were seated with Neville, just above a bed sheet that said "Potter for President!" Above them Saren, Ryou, Yugi, and Seto sat with binoculars. Bakura and Yami were behind them, thankful they couldn't be seen.

Off on the far end, the red and gold Gryffindor team flew onto the field, followed by a green and silver team. The Slytherin house cheered loudly as their names were called off, and booed just as loudly when Lee Jordan announced the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the field; by her feet was a wooden box that was shaking violently. "I want a good clean game, all of you," she said, looking at the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint, "Mount your brooms."

"And they're off!" shouted Lee, "The quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor! Rather attractive too,"

"Lee!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

"Boys," muttered Saren.

Gryffindor scored first by the time Hagrid arrived. After much squeezing, they managed to fit him between Ron and Neville.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," he said, "Decided ter come watch the game. Seen the snitch yet?"

"No," said Yugi, "Harry hasn't done much, but the rest of the team is really good."

Harry spent most of his time hovering above the field. Once he saw gold but it was one of the Weasley's watches. The Slytherin beaters also kept sending bludgers his way. Twice he's had to duck because of them.

"Slytherin in possession," said Lee Jordan, "Chaser Pucey ducks two bludgers, two Weasleys, and chaser Bell, and speeds towards the – wait, was that the snitch?"

Harry's heart stopped for a moment as he saw a glitter of gold next to the Slytherin chaser. He dived towards the snitch as the other seeker, Terence Higgs, chased it. Soon they were neck and neck, both arms outstretched.

The chasers stopped what they were doing and watched the seekers go on. Harry was closest—only a few inched away until—Flint blocked his way and sent his broom off spinning.

Seto stood up and shouted as loud as he could, "CHEATER! YOU DIRTY FOUL LITTLE PIECE OF—"

"Whoa Seto, calm down." said Saren as Yugi and Ryou struggled to pull the oldest teen down, "What the hell?"

Harry's broom had started jerking in mid-air. For a second it seemed as if he was going to fall but he managed to hold tighter. "What's happening Hagrid?" asked Ron. Hagrid shrugged and looked at Harry through his binoculars.

Nobody else seemed to notice that Harry's broom was taking him higher and higher. It seemed he couldn't even control it; all it did was zigzag through the air.

"Don't know what he thinks he's doin'," mumbled Hagrid, "I'd say he can't control his broom but…that's not possible."

Eventually people began to notice Harry and his broom rolling over in the air. The crowd gasped as the broom gave a lurch and Harry began to swing from it with one hand.

"Do you think that crash into Flint did something to the broom," whispered Malik.

"No, only dark magic should be able to do that," whimpered Saren, her eyes never leaving Harry's form.

"There," exclaimed Hermione, "Snape!"

Hagrid didn't take notice but everyone else looked at Snape. He was staring intently at Harry, muttering non-stop underneath his breath.

"He's jinxing the broom, the bastard," whispered Seto.

"What can we do?" sighed Hermione.

"Shouldn't we stop him? Like, confuse! I know the spell!" yelled Bakura.

"Are you ok Ryou?" asked Ron.

"Duh,"

"Well let's go Ryou. I think I have a plan," said Yami.

"Baka Pharaoh, always ruining my plans," Bakura muttered before running after 'Yugi'.

"Pharaoh?" questioned Hermione.

"It's a nickname. You know since he's the king of games we call him pharaoh," said Malik glaring darkly at Bakura's back.

Hermione watched Ryou and Yugi run until they disappeared around the corner._ Something's different with them. I could have sworn Yugi got taller, and Ryou's eyes seemed different. It could just be my imagination._

Ron watched through the binoculars as Snape jumped up and started to stomp on something. He even laughed when poor professor Quirrell was knocked down when Snape started thrashing his arms about.

Eventually Yugi and Ryou made it back before anyone noticed they were gone. Actually their attention was still on Harry, except this time he had control of his broom and was diving for a small glint of gold.

He missed. He fell to the floor and got up shakily, his hand went to his mouth, as if we was going to be sick. The crowd watched with growing interest as something fell into Harry's hand. It was the snitch!

"I got it!" he shouted, "I've got the snitch!"

On the way too school Flint was still arguing that Harry had nearly swallowed the snitch, not catch it. Truly it made no difference, Madam Hooch declared it a Gryffindor victory.

Back in Hagrid's hut Ron and Hermione were telling Hagrid about Snape.

"I saw him," started Hermione, "He was muttering an incantation and never leaving his eyes off the broom."

"Rubbish, why would Professor Snape do anything like that?" said Hagrid.

The eight looked at each other, wondering if they should tell Hagrid about the three-headed dog.

"Well," started Saren, "Harry found out that he tried to get past that three headed dog on the third floor corridor. Apparently it bit him, we think he was trying to steal something."

Hagrid's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, "How do you know about Fluffy?"

Malik fell out of his chair in laughter, "FLUFFY? Is that it's name? Oh my Ra…"

"Yes Fluffy, He's mine-bought him off some Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore so he could guard the—"

"The what?" asked Harry.

"Don't ask me no more! That's top secret that is! What that dog is guardin' is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel—"

"Flamel eh?" said Seto, "So he has something to do with this?"

Hagrid stammered with his words, "Don't go tellin' anybody, yeh' hear!"


	9. Chapter 9

Holy crap! The thingy said I haven't updated since October 22! Well it's not totally my fault, stupid teachers and their damn 2 month long essays. I'm too young for this crap. Well, I added a little surprise to this one, heh heh heh, hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, I can't wait until Christmas break," moaned Yugi, rubbing his temples, "I'll be able to see Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu again." Yami chuckled and picked up one of the books they were _supposed_ to be looking for Flamel in. Yugi quickly checked around to make sure they were alone.

"What if someone comes along Yami? I know they can't see you but they can hear you." Yami nodded and sat closer so they could whisper. "Don't worry, Bakura said he'd patrol from his spot and warn us if Harry, Ron, or Hermione comes along."

"You trust Bakura?" Yugi shook his head slightly and grabbed another book from his pile, "You could help you know." Yami opened up the book he had and began flipping the pages, until Bakura sat across them.

"I hope you're livelier than my hikari. He won't talk, all he does is search those Ra be damned books." Bakura growled and laid on one of the tables connected to the shelf. "I thought you were watching" questioned Yugi.

"You put your trust in a tomb robber?" Yami growled as Yugi gave him the I-told-you-so look.

"I did come here for a reason though." The two teens looked at the tomb robber with curiosity, "Why do you think we were brought here?" Harry just turned around the corner but stepped back when he heard and saw a shadowed figure on the table talk. (A/N: heh heh, wonder why…)

Yugi and Yami conversed with each other through their mind link. They couldn't reach a conclusion. "Well, I guess it's because of our shadow magic," mumbled Yugi.

"Then why didn't you or Ryou get summoned when you were eleven?"

"Maybe the power was dormant?" suggested Yami.

Bakura murmured something and sat up on the table. "It would work, for now. I thought it had something to do with the items."

Yugi gasped and cradled his puzzle gently, "Maybe that Voldemort guy Harry told us about wants them." Harry gasped mentally and strained his ears more than ever.

Bakura took out his millennium ring and twirled it around his finger, "He couldn't use them unless…"

"Somebody told him, somebody with roots in Egypt," finished Yami.

Harry gulped and made his way back to where Malik, Ron, and Hermione where searching books. _Ancient Egypt, talking spirits? Why did they look like Yugi and Ryou?_ Harry bit his lip, in hopes of finding out what this reminded him of. _I think Quirrell said something similar to them, ghosts? No. They are spirits but they had something to do with those trinkets._ Then it hit him like a rock.

Possession…

Harry quickly grabbed Ron and Hermione and dragged them out of the library. "Where ya' going Harry?" yelled Malik. Harry took them a couple yards from the library doors and told him what he heard when listening to Yugi.

"Possession? They don't seem possessed," said Hermione.

"But Yugi seems to know about them; and Ryou too. You did say the one who called himself a tomb robber looked like Ryou, right Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I think it had to do with the pyramid pendant Yugi has."

Hermione didn't seem as worried as the boys were, "If they meant us harm they would have done it already. I don't think we need to worry about them. Come on, it's almost time for lunch, we best get the others."

Before the boys could grab her, Hermione was racing down the halls to get the others. After all, it was the last dinner she would have here until she and Yugi came back from break.

ooOOoo

As the Christmas holiday started, the boys found it harder and harder to stay in the stuffy library and search for Flamel. After all, it was snowing and Malik had never seen it in Egypt. Saren had been gone from time to time, helping Dumbledore with top-secret stuff.

"I still want to know why she won't tell us anything!" Malik quickly shook his head to relieve it of snow, "She _is_ our friend."

"But she is part of the school staff" cut in a familiar female voice. Saren walked across the lawn in a long black cloak that flared slightly behind her. Malik rolled his eyes and chucked a snowball at Seto's head. "Dumbledore wanted me to tell you lot to get inside and get a good night's sleep. After all, tomorrow is Christmas."

"She's right," mumbled Seto, "It's getting chilly"

The next morning Harry awoke to Ron, Malik, and Ryou pulling him out of bed. All three of them started to talk at once, confusing Harry even more. Malik started first, "Harry! It's Christmas, what are you doing sleeping!"

"You have presents!" yelled Ryou. Harry's face was completely blank, "I have presents?"

"What'd you expect, turnips? Come on!" Ron ran out of the dorm with the other two behind. He shook his head and was about to exit when he heard a cold voice behind him.

"Ah to be young and restless, I used to be like that."

Harry turned around and stared in shock at the spirit. He looked exactly like Ryou, only crueler.

"Bakura at your service," Bakura did a mock bow, "I know you can see me Harry, you were spying on Yugi, Yami, and me in the library."

"I was an accident I-"

"It was a good thing it happened to," Bakura put his arm around Harry's shoulder and led him through the door, "Another week in that damn Ring and I would have gone crazy—er"

Harry smiled; the spirit in his opinion was kinda funny. "Now Harry, tell no about me—or Yami—Ryou and Yugi will talk to you after break. It'd be best if Hermione found out at the same time, or else she'd go on a never ending rant."

Harry chuckled as the spirit walked calmly over to where Ryou was opening his presents. Everyone else was awake also, but only half the presents were open. "About time you woke up Harry" Saren was sitting in a chair, stroking a shiny black cat. Harry assumed it was a gift.

Ron let out a moan as he unfolded a thick hand-knitted sweater. He quickly explained it was a Weasley sweater. Everyone had gotten one as well.

"Mine's _always_ maroon. Why can't I get a decent color for a change?" Ron looked at his sweater in disgust but put it on anyways. Harry him self got an emerald sweater with a golden H in the middle.

Hermione had sent him a box of chocolate frogs. Yugi sent some starter decks along with an English translation. Seto gave him a duel disk which now worked thanks to Flitwick. Malik gave him some Egyptian trinkets and Bakura gave him a jeweled knife. Which he later found out was stolen from some wizard at Gringotts. Saren had also given his some polish for his broom.

Eventually there was one package left. Oddly enough it was very light compared to the other gifts. He opened it quickly and a silvery substance fell out. It looked like a cloak but he wasn't sure.

"Is there a note?" Harry asked.

Malik dug around in the paper and found a note in a hand he didn't recognize.

_You father left this in my possession before he died._

_It was time it was returned to you._

_Use it well,_

_Merry Christmas._

"There's nothing else Harry," Malik finished. Ron took the cloak in his hands and gasped excitedly. "I know what this is! It's an invisibility cloak! They're really rare though, wonder who sent it to you"

Bakura stared at the cloak with a no-way expression. "Sure as Hell whish I had that in Egypt."

Harry smiled and decided to put it on. "Holy hell!" shouted Ron, "Your body's gone!" Indeed Harry was invisible from the neck down. Everyone stared in awe until the twins busted through the door. Harry quickly stuffed the cloak behind the sofa.

"Well, well, well, seems like Harry's got a sweater too. Ickle Ronny got a new one as well. No letter though" said Fred.

"Mum apparently thinks we don't know our own names"

"Yes, I know I'm Gred and he's Forge."

"I'm famished, let's get Ron and go"

The twins nodded to each other and grabbed Ron, ignoring his sounds of protest. Harry was about to follow when he was stopped by Bakura. "I'd use that cloak for the restricted section if I were you"

ooOOoo

After the feast everyone was too full to stay up. Harry waited in his bed until he was sure everyone was asleep. It was about midnight when he snuck out of the common room. The Fat Lady was asleep and Filch was nowhere to be seen.

Hogwarts, always warm and cozy, now looked like a haunted castle from a horror film. The moonlight rays reflected the spider webs in each corner, and off in the distance a wolf howled.

Harry jumped and ran into something as a strange screech sounded. He crashed to the floor, his heart pounding. The person next to him got up and shouted into the darkness.

"Who's there?"

Harry recognized that voice, "Seto, is that you?"

"Harry?" the CEO's eyes were wide with fear and confusion, "Are you using the cloak?"

"Yeah, I'm going to the restricted section of the library. You wanna come with?"

Seto nodded as Harry handed him part of the cloak which surprisingly, hid them both pretty well. It didn't take long for Harry and Seto to make it to the library. Seto had quickly unlocked the library and restricted section doors.

"Amazing," whispered Seto. There were shelves that went all the way to the top full of books on ancient sorcery and dark arts. After and hour the two of them found a section with dusty old books, their names written in gold lettering.

There was _Ancient Celtic spells, Egyptian Dark Arts,_ (which greatly interested Harry now that he had met Bakura) _Famous Roman Wizards,_ _Ancient stones of Power and Fear_.

Harry quickly grabbed the last one without a doubt the Philosophers stone was in it. "Could you get that lamp Seto?" Seto nodded and grabbed the nearest lamp.

The book was clearly old, the cover was peeling and it smelled—well, old. Harry slowly opened the book—it screamed a high pitch yell full of pain and regret, and stopped when Seto shut it. "Run"

The boys passed Filch at the end of the corridor and managed to stay out of his grasp. They kept running until Harry couldn't run any farther. Both were panting heavily when they heard Filch and someone else walking behind them.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library—restricted section. They left a lamp."

Both boys mentally cursed and edged away from the teachers. The corridor was very narrow and their only way out was through a door on their right. They squeezed through the door and quietly shut it. After a few minutes Harry removed the cloak and put his ear to the door.

Both professors were gone but he didn't want to take any chances. "Seto, I think their gone."

Seto wasn't listening; he was looking into the only object in the room, a huge mirror. Harry looked at it questionably, it seemed pretty normal, but then again, this was Hogwarts.

"Harry," Seto's voice cracked, "I can see my parents."

"What?" Harry only saw Seto and him, "Describe them, I would like to know." Harry's voice was soft now; Yugi had told him earlier that Seto and his brother Mokuba were adopted.

"My mother, or who I assume is my mother, has dark red hair, and her eyes are a gorgeous green. Like yours, Harry. The man is tall, like me. His eyes are the same color and he has short black hair, it sticks up in the back, Harry, he kind of looks like you."

Harry gulped and walked next to Seto. Now he saw them to, at least a dozen were behind them. In front were two people they both resembled. Seto had the same face as his father, and Harry looked like the mother. Behind them were aunts, uncles, and grandparents, each similar to either Seto or Harry.

"M-mokie," whispered Seto.

"What?" Seto pointed between him and Harry. There stood a boy of 11 with long black hair and grey eyes. "Our brother?"

Seto nodded.

ooOOoo

"So you two are related," said Ryou.

Both boys nodded, each remembering the night before. "Are you sure?" asked Saren.

"Yes," said Harry, "Even when Seto moved out of the mirror, his image would still be there, smiling."

"Same here," whispered Seto.

The boys had told their friends the next day about there encounter with the mirror. They were shocked but, they were glad Seto and Harry could find family. Harry didn't have any memories of his parents but Seto had a slight memory of two people coming to him with two babies in their arms. One he always knew as Mokuba, but the other he was told had died.

They had also sent a letter to Yugi and Hermione; both were glad for their friends, but warned against the mirror. Yugi said Yami didn't like the idea of a mirror that showed your family.

Both ignored their friend's warnings and visited the mirror the next night. It took longer than before but, eventually the brothers made it to the mirror. Both stood silently next to each other, staring hungrily at the family they never knew.

"Back again Harry, Seto?"

Both boys spun around to face Professor Dumbledore. Both stuttered at once, fearing for their lives.

"How near-sighted being invisible can make you. So, like hundreds before you, you both have stumbled upon the mirror of Erised."

"Mirror if Erised," whispered Seto, "Exactly what does it do Professor?"

"Do you not know?"

"Well, when Seto and I look in, we see each other and a family."

Dumbledore nodded, "Let me give you a clue. The happiest man in the world could look into it and see himself as he is."

"Then…it…shows our…desires," said Seto.

"Yes, it shows our deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Since the two of you never knew your real family, you see them around you."

"So we are brothers?" asked Harry.

"Indeed, you Harry are actually twins with you other brother Mokuba," the boys smiled and nodded, "Tomorrow the mirror will be move to a different location. I ask you to never go looking for it again."

Both boy nodded solemnly and pulled the cloak over their heads.

"It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

The boys made it quickly to their dorm and changed. "G'night Seto."

"Night, brother" Harry smiled, he finally had the family he needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry rubbed his eyes and tried to catch interest in the book he was looking at. Apparently _Famous Alchemist_ didn't have Flamel in it either, at least in the table of contents. Harry had just gotten back from quidditch practice and was soaking from head to toe.

The spirits didn't help either, everyday it was "I'm gonna kill you pharaoh" "Shove it tomb robber!" It was enough to drive anyone crazy! Eventually someone put a silencing charm on them, but not before damage was done.

On time Professor McGonagall was passing while the two were fighting and silenced them with a strong charm. "I suggest you keep those two under control," and she went off. Now that the charm had worn off, the spirits were bickering like a married couple.

"Harry!" the library door slammed open and Saren and Oliver Wood came running out, "Bad news Harry-"

"Snape's refereeing the next match," Oliver interrupted.

Bakura and Yami stopped fighting, "WHAT?"

"Ssh!" whispered Ryou.

"I'm not going to have my little brother out there with Snape," Seto whispered, his voice dangerously low.

"We need to make up an excuse then," said Yugi-much to Oliver's distaste.

"Pretend to break you leg," said Malik.

"Really break your leg."

"Ron that's not funny," scolded Hermione, "Besides, Madam Promfery would mend him in a jiffy."

"We also don't have a reserve seeker," said Oliver, "Harry, will you be able to play?"

"Of course, I want Gryffindor to be able to play."

Once again the library door opened and Neville toppled in. How the boy made it up the steps no one knew, his legs were stuck together with the leg-locker curse. "That's one hell of a bunny hop he had to do," said Saren. Hermione ignored her friends' laughter and undid the spell.

"Who did this Neville?"

"Malfoy, I ran into him near Professor Sprout's room. He said he needed someone to practice on," Neville whimpered.

"You need to tell Professor McGonagall," said Yugi, "If you don't he'll keep bugging you."

"I don't want anymore trouble."

"Trust me, if you don't tell someone, it'll only get worse," Yugi added, remembering how Jou and Honda would always bully him after school. He shook his head, they were all friends now, and there was no need to dwell on the past.

"Here you go Neville," Harry passed Neville his last chocolate frog, "Your worth twelve of Malfoy. That's why you're in Gryffindor."

"Thanks Harry, I already have this card, you have it. G'night."

Harry looked at the card, it was Dumbledore—again. Harry gasped, "I found him! Listen. Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses for dragons' blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel!"

Hermione got up and ran to the pile of books next to Ron. When she didn't find what she wanted, she ran off into the rows of bookshelves. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading.

"_Light?"_ exclaimed Bakura.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Nicholas Flamel, is the only known creator of the philosophers stone!" Not quite the effect she expected.

"Honestly," said Saren, "Don't you read? The Philosopher's stone can surpass all of the laws of alchemy. You know, something of equal value must be lost? No? Well it can make the drinker immortal, which I believe Flamel used it for," the boys were lost, "You may know it as the Sorcerer's Stone, Ron"

Ron nodded, "I've only heard it as a bedtime story."

"So the dog is guarding the stone," said Bakura, "It also says it can turn any metal into gold. No wonder Snape wants it."

"But the man is 658 years old, no wonder he wasn't in _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_, he isn't exactly considered recent," said Ron.

oOOo

As the match drew closer, Seto and Harry grew more and more nervous. The idea of Gryffindor winning the championship was wonderful, but having Snape on the field would defiantly hurt their chances of winning.

Bad enough was the fact that Snape seemed to be following them, every time you'd turn a corner, there he was! Potions class was even worse for Gryffindors, but even worse for Harry. He swore Snape knew they found out about the stone or worse, he could read minds.

"Got your wand Harry?"

"Yes, Seto."

"Remember the spells?"

"Yes, Seto."

"Know the plan?"

"Yes, Seto."

"Good, everyone else is bringing their wands as well, just incase Snape decides to do anything tricky. Saren even got the whole team to bring theirs as well."

Seto ran his hand through his bangs and sighed. "I'll be fine Seto, there's no need to fret." Seto nodded, "Show Slytherin whose best." Harry watched Seto run off into the stands. He slowly mounted his broom and lined up with the team."

oOOo

The game had started of badly; Snape had already given Slytherin a penalty. It was only made worse when Malfoy showed up and hit Ron in the head, "Sorry Weasley, didn't see you there."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed. "How long do you think Potter's gonna stay on his broom this time? Anyone wanna bet? How about you Weasley, you could use the money."

"Don't talk about my brother that way," snapped Seto.

"Brother? Hmph, well know I think I know why people are rooting for Gryffindor. The Weasleys' have no money, Potter has no parents. Neville, you should be on the team, you have no brains."

Neville jumped and glared weakly at Malfoy, "I'm worth twelve of you Malfoy."

"You tell him Neville," said Ryou absentmindedly.

"Right, and you should join too Kaiba. I've heard your you and your muggle brother have no parents, and your adoptive father took you in as an act of mercy."

Seto's eyes twitched as he slowly tightened his grip on his wand. "Look at Harry!" shouted Malik.

Harry had suddenly gone into a steep dive towards a shiny glint near the Slytherin goalpost. "You're in luck Weasley; Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground."

Seto and Ron snapped, before Malfoy knew it, both boys were on top of him wrestling. Neville tried to help, but was ganged up on by Crabbe and Goyle. "Well that ain't fair is it?"

Both boys looked at the silver haired boy above them, "Ganging up on a defenseless lump,"

Before they knew it, the bullies were stuck in a dust ball of flying chibi hands and feet. Nobody seemed to notice as Harry swung up and caught the snitch. "He won, he won!" both girls jumped up and down as Harry showed the school the snitch.

"Ron, Seto, Harry's won where are y—hello, what's this?" Yugi stood on his chair as two dust balls of flying limbs past, "You'll guys get in trouble!"

Harry left the locker room alone some time later so he could take his broom to the shed. He couldn't remember being happier, he'd caught the snitch in a record time, now no one could say he was just a famous name. The evening was a happy blur; all he could make out was his friends jumping up and down congratulating him. He still had no explanation as to why Seto, Ron, Neville, and Bakura had heavy nosebleeds, plus a couple of dark bruises on their faces.

He had almost made it to the shed when he saw a shadowed figure running towards the forest. He recognized it as Snape and decided to follow him. He jumped on his broom and followed the sound of Snape's frantic shouting.

Below, in a clearing, stood Snape but, he wasn't alone. He could make out another shape that looked to be Professor Quirrell, but the other was shaded but he could tell it wasn't human. They were whispering now and Harry had to move even closer to catch the words.

"…d-don't know w-why you w-would chose t-this p-place t-to meet, S-severus, E-epona."

"Oh, we believe this should be kept private, don't you?" Harry noticed the voice was coming from the creature, strange enough though, it was female.

"Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's Stone after all," Snape's voice was deathly quiet. Quirrell mumbled something but was cut off by the woman again, "Have you found out how to get past Hagrid's beast?"

"I-I don't k-know w-what y-you m-mean."

An owl hooted nearby almost causing Harry to fall out of the tree. He was able to steady himself so he could hear more. "You don't want us as your enemy," Epona's voice was venomous enough to make all three jump.

"I-I still d-don't k-k—"

"You know perfectly well what I—we mean," Harry saw a glint of red pass as the creature circled slowly around Quirrell. "B-but I-I"

"Very well, I guess we'll have another chat soon," announced Snape. Quirrell stood petrified as Snape walked towards the castle. Epona growled darkly and seemed to move deeper into the forest, "See you later."

oOOo

"Where have you been Harry?" asked Seto, "You were gone for an hour at _least_." Harry silenced his brother, "Get everyone inside the common room, I have to tell you something."

"There's a party in the common room, I'll bring them out here."

When the gang made it outside, Harry made sure Peeves or one of the teachers wasn't

around, "We were right; it _is_ the Philosopher's Stone. Snape and someone called Epona are trying to force Quirrell to tell them how to get past fluffy."

"There has to be more than just Fluffy though," added Bakura, "Through all the crap I've been through I'm sure each teacher has their own enchantments on it. He must have gotten past the rest and all he needs is to get past the dog."

"So the stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape and this Epona?" stated Ryou. Harry nodded, "It'll be gone by Tuesday."


	11. Chapter 11

I just noticed something, in my Harry Potter book; the stone is called the Sorcerer's Stone, not the Philosopher's Stone. Guess I'm watching Full-Metal Alchemist too much. Eh, Heh, Heh, DAMN YOU ANIME...NO! I TAKE THAT BACK!

On a different note I want to tell you all something I'm proud of, I made honor band, the best band in the county! YAY! I'M SO HAPPY! I beat my first chairman! HA! TAKE THAT YOU SMARTASS! WHO'S BETTER NOW! I made seventh chair saxophone out of eight. This is actually pretty good considering a lot tried out. Oh yeah, I am managing to get my grades up which means for time on the computer. Yay!

I do not own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Full Metal Alchemist, sadly.

* * *

Quirrell must have been braver than anyone had thought. Although the professor seemed to get paler every day, he didn't look as though he cracked. When ever he could, Harry would give him an encouraging smile. Ron and Malik would even tell people off for making fun of his stutter.

Hermione and Saren, however, had more than the Philosopher's stone on their mind. Everyday, the two of them could be found in the library, either doing homework or studying.

"The exams are ten weeks away! You all need to study!" snapped Hermione.

"Plus I've heard herbology's gonna be murder," Saren rubbed her temples and sighed, "I hate exams."

Sadly, the teachers were thinking among the same lines, and because of all the homework they had. Easter break wasn't nearly as fun as the Christmas break. Everyday the breaks were spent in the library studying, instead of goofing off with friends.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore!" Malik dropped his quill and stared dreamily at the world outside.

"If you study, you'll be able to go outside earlier," stated Seto.

"Well, _excuse_ me, I can't study and remember things like y—Hagrid!"

"Hagrid?" Harry and Seto turned around just as the game keeper shuffled into view, and hid something behind his back. "Well, 'ello ther,"

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Just lookin'," Hagrid's voice was shifty, causing Harry to immediately gain interest, "an' what are yeh doin' here? Yer not still lookin' fer Flamel are yeh?"

"Oh, we found out about him ages ago," said Malik impressively, "He made the Philosopher's Sto—"

Harry and Seto immediately covered Malik's mouth. "Shh, Malik, do you want to get us in trouble?" Seto hissed.

Hagrid started to edge towards the door until Harry spotted him, "Hagrid, we want to ask you something," Hagrid's beard twitched, "What's guarding the stone besides Fluffy?"

"SHHH!" said Hagrid, "Listen, come to my hut. I ain't promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don't go rabbitin' off about it here. Students aren't supposed ter know, they'll think I've told yeh—"

Harry nodded as Hagrid shuffled off, "What was he hiding though?"

"I wonder if it has anything to do with the stone." said Seto.

Malik pushed Seto's hand off his face, "Well I'm gonna go check what section it was." Malik came back a minute later with a pile of books in his arms, "Dragons! The moron's trying to raise a dragon!"

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me the first day I met him," said Harry.

"But, I read a book that said you can't raise dragons, they're feral."

"Where'd you find a book like that Seto?" asked Malik. Seto ignored him and read the titles of the nearest books. "Look at these, _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keepers Guide._"

"He shouldn't be doing that, didn't Ron say his brother Charlie was a dragon keeper, and got attacked all the time?" said Malik.

Harry nodded, "I wonder what Hagrid's up to."

o.O.O.o

* * *

When Hagrid opened the door, he was surprised to see that everyone had come. Luckily, the hut was big enough for all of them. "Hagrid, why's it so hot in here?" asked Yugi. Hagrid didn't say anything, but shut the door.

"So—yeh wanted ter ask me somethin'?"

"Uh, yes," said Harry, "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned, "Yeh know I can't do that Harry."

"And why not!" Bakura glared slightly at the gamekeeper, "We need to know, so we can stop—"Yami clapped his hand over Bakura's mouth—with much difficulty.

"Yeh need ter let me finish. I can't tell yeh because I don't know meself. Plus, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn't tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts—I s'ppose you knew that, after all, you're the only one's who have found ol' Fluffy."

"Oh come on Hagrid, you may not want to tell us, but you _do_ know, you know everything around here," Hermione's voice was warm and flattering, which caused Hagrid's beard to twitch. "We only wondered who had done the guarding really," Hermione went on, "We wondered who Dumbledore trusted, apart from you."

As Hagrid's chest swelled, everybody else beamed at Hermione. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Let's see, there's Fluffy…then some o' the teacher's did enchantments…Professor Sprout—Professor Flitwick—Professor McGonagall—Professor Quirrell—Dumbledore o' course, an' Professor Snape."

"_Snape?"_

"Yeah—yer not still abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the stone, he's not about to steal it."

Harry doubted Hagrid's words and decided to ask him something else, "Hagrid, do you know who Epona is?"

Hagrid shifted uncomfortably in his seat as everyone drew closer. "Well—I, er—Yeh see, Dumbledore hasn't told me much abou' her." Hagrid looked unconvincing. Harry was about to question more when he heard a tapping noise coming from the pot on the fire.

"What's in there?" asked Ron, even though he knew from Malik, Harry, and Seto, that it was a dragon, "Where did you get it?"

Hagrid fiddled with his hands some more, "Won it off some stranger in the pub. He seemed quite glad ter be rid of it, ter be honest."

"What are you going to do when it's hatched," asked Yugi.

"Well, I've been doin' some readin' o'course. Got a book outta the library, bit outta date though. It has everything here, keep the egg in the fire, an' when it hatches, feed it a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. It even tells yeh how ter recognize it, what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them"

Saren looked at his in disbelief, "Hagrid, you live in a _wooden_ house, and your gonna keep a dragon!"

"I'll teach 'im some manners," replied Hagrid.

oOOooOOooOOooOOo

* * *

"The dumbass will end up getting himself killed with that bloody dragon." Bakura casually stretched him arms behind his back, "Problem is, we'll be considered accomplices."

Hermione shook her head and looked to the herbology greenhouses ahead. Harry, Ron, Seto, and Saren were there. "Where are Yugi and Malik? It's not like Yugi to be late, especially if the pharaoh is awake this morning."

"I'm awake!" said a cheerful voice, "Yugi let me borrow his body this morning, said he'd like to watch a dragon hatching from a safe distance." Yami smiled and walked along Hermione.

"Hatching? "asked Bakura.

Yami nodded, "Hagrid sent a note just after you all left. Malik decided to skip herbology today and went to help him."

Hermione sighed, "He can't keep it, after all, dragons are illegal."

"Nothin's illegal until you get caught, Hermione," replied Bakura, "I'll go tell Kaiba, bet he'll be ecstatic when he finds out he'll get to see a real live dragon."

Yami and Hermione watched Bakura run towards the rest of the group. He stopped in front of them and said something. Seconds later Harry and Ron shouted, "WHAT!" When they got within hearing distance Seto was speaking.

"He'll burn down his house with that thing."

Saren nodded in agreement, "Exactly. Dumbledore's already covered Hagrid for a lot of things, but if someone finds out there's a dragon around, Hagrid'll be taken to Azkaban."

"We have to hide it then," finished Harry.

Bakura was dumbstruck, "I thought you'd all be glad to see a dragon. Malik was anyways."

"We're not Malik," Seto retorted.

"How bout this," started Ron, "I'll see if I can write to my brother Charlie. He's a dragon tamer; he'll be more that glad to take a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"Then it's settled," Yami interrupted, "Hagrid will take care of it until we contact Charlie."

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked into the greenhouses just as the bell sounded.

oOOooOOooOOooOOo

* * *

"Come on, come, on…" Seto glared at the school tower where the bell was kept, "I need to go to Hagrid's."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing Harry, I just want herbology to end."

Bakura smirked; _I knew he wanted to see that bloody dragon_

Seto dropped his trowel, "the bell rang, let's go see if Hagrid needs help with the—"Seto stopped when he noticed Malfoy was listening intently. _How much has that bastard heard? He's been following us lately, ever since we've been going to Hagrid's._

"Psst, Harry. I think Malfoy's on to us."

Before Harry could get a look at Malfoy, he was dragged by his older brother to the greenhouse door. The rest of the group was right behind them. Hagrid was already outside when they arrived at the hut.

"It's nearly out, come on inside," Hagrid whispered. Everyone filed in and took a seat around the wooden table. The egg was in the middle of the table, deep cracks already appearing on its face.

Everyone was silent, watching the egg intently. It started to make funny little clicking noises. All at one the egg shattered, revealing a small baby dragon. It wasn't exactly the prettiest thing Seto had every seen. Its wings were crumpled against its tiny jet body. Its eyes were orange and wee framed by little spines that ran along its body.

"Isn't he _beautiful?_" Hagrid murmured.

Everyone exchanged glances. "Oh bless 'im, he knows his mummy!" Hagrid pet the dragon's head causing it to snap, revealing sharp fangs.

"H-Hagrid, how fast do Ridgebacks grow?" Malik stepped into the hut carrying what seemed to be the dead chicken needed to feed the baby.

Hagrid opened his mouth to answer when the color drained from his face. Bakura followed his gaze to the window. He stepped up to look through it. He cursed, "Malfoy's running away to the castle."

From the back of his mind, Bakura could hear Ryou panicking, _I Malfoy saw the dragon, we could be expelled, and Hagrid will go to jail!_

oOOooOOooOOooOOo

* * *

The following days Malfoy seemed even more confident that usual. It made everyone nervous so everyday they would go to Hagrid's hut to reason with him.

"You have to let him go Hagrid," insisted Yugi.

"He can't be cooped up in this house forever, set him free," urged Hermione.

I can't, he's too little. He'd die."

Everyone looked at the dragon. Since they last saw it, he had grown three times his original length. It looked back and blew smoke out of its nostrils.

"You don't know the bond between me an' Norbert."

"Norbert? You called your dragon Norbert!" asked Saren.

"Hagrid," said Harry, "In another week Norbert's going to be as long as your house. We've already made arrangements for Ron's brother to pick him up."

"You have two weeks," added Seto.

Hagrid nodded, "I guess…"

"It's settled then," said Ron.

The following week dragged by without much going on. Wednesday night found Harry, Ron, Malik, and Saren in the common room. Around twelve, Ryou barged in, his hand in a handkerchief.

"It bit me!" he shouted, "The bloody little bastard bit me! I swear if Charlie doesn't come soon I'll get rid of the dragon my self!"

Harry caught eyes with Bakura who was standing behind Ryou. "He's not exactly innocent."

"Ryou, let me see the bite," demanded Saren.

Ryou walked over, giving Bakura a glare, _I blame you for this_. Before Bakura could say something back, he was blocked from Ryou's mind. He sighed and sat next to Harry. "It's strange isn't it?" said Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Ryou, total opposites, yet so much alike. I thought it was you that came in."

Bakura chuckled, "I wish everyone could see that. The pharaoh and I, well it gets boring when you can only be heard and seen by certain people."

"Don't worry Bakura; I'm sure the millennium items will let them see you soon."

_Tap tap_

"It's Hedwig!"

Ron jumped up at once and let in the snowy owl. He quickly tore open the note and read it aloud.

Dear Ron,

How are you? Thanks for the letter—I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing to do will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is they can't be seen with an illegal dragon. Could you get it to the Astronomy tower at midnight on Saturday? It'll be dark so they won't be seen, answer back when you can.

Ron quickly answered yes to the note and sent Hedwig off again. "Well that's done and over with."

"Not quite," said Malik, "Who's going to take the dragon up to the astronomy tower?"

"I've got the cloak," said Harry.

"I'm going," added Malik, "I think Bakura should go too, he was a tomb robber."

"Not with my hand! I don't even want to be near the bloody dragon!" hissed Ryou.

"Stop moving," said Saren.

"I swear, if you make Bakura do this Malik, I'll bend you in ways that'll make Gumby cry."

"Sleep," whispered Saren. Ryou fell unconscious on the couch, "I told you to stop moving."

"You know Saren, it's time like this that makes me question your sanity." said Malik.

Saren pocketed her wand, "I'll assume that's a compliment."

Bakura looked at his sleeping hikari, "Tell them I'm going Harry, regardless of Ryou's injured hand."

oOOooOOooOOooOOo

* * *

There was a hitch. By the next morning, Ryou's hand had swollen to twice its normal size. He wasn't sure if he should go to Madam Pomfrey, but for the sake of getting rid of Norbert he went to the hospital wing.

After class everyone ran up to Ryou's room. He looked terrible. "It's not just my hand," he whispered, "Malfoy came up earlier to borrow one of my books. The one Ron had, _Quidditch through the Ages_, I think it might have had the note in it."

"_Way to go baka tomb robber"_ said Yami.

"Oh bite me Pharaoh."

"It's ok Ryou; it'll all be over on Saturday. Just make sure your hand is well enough."

Before they could say anything else, Madam Pomfrey ushered them out of the hospital wing.

oOOooOOooOOooOOo

* * *

Harry and Malik stood outside the hospital wing under the invisibility cloak, waiting for Bakura. After ten minutes of waiting Bakura emerged, his hand looking considerably better.

Malik quickly pulled him under the cloak, "What's the big idea pulling me like that Malik!"

"Shut up, we're late!"

Bakura grumbled all the way to Hagrid's where the crate was waiting. Hagrid was still saying goodbye when they appeared from under the cloak.

"He's got some brandy and rats fer' the journey. An' his favorite teddy bear."

A large ripping noise erupted from the crate. It sounded like the teddy bear was being mauled. "Bye-bye Norbert! Mummy's gonna miss ya'"

The three of them grabbed the crate and walked out back to the castle with Bakura in the lead, checking for unexpected visitors. Eventually they made it to the astronomy tower ten minutes late.

Four people were already there. Every one of them introduced themselves and loaded up Norbert to the harness they brought. The watched silently as they flew off with Norbert. When they were out of range the walked silently down the stairs, Bakura back in the lead.

Bakura stopped suddenly causing protest from Malik and Harry. "What is it?" they whispered.

Bakura gulped as Filch stepped out of the shadows, "Well, well, well, we are in trouble."

They left the cloak up on the tower.

* * *

you all know who Gumby ifs right? You know the little bendy guy made of clay that bends into wierd shapes? well now you do. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Take a good look around lads, this might as well be your last night in the castle," said Filch, not even bothering to hide his happiness. Bakura, Malik, and Harry followed Filch silently down the corridors of Hogwarts, wondering silently how they were going to get out of trouble.

"Here we are," Filch had led them to Professor McGonagall's office. "Good luck," he whispered, and shut the door. Bakura growled as he heard Filch laughing all the way down the corridor.

Everyone was silent, "Well, at least things can't get worse." said Malik, trying to break the silence.

"I think they did," Harry mumbled. Malik looked up as Professor McGonagall walked in leading Malfoy by the ear. "I told you professor! They are out of bed," Malfoy shouted, as soon as he noticed Harry, Bakura, and Malik were there.

"Silent you!" Malfoy shut his mouth and took a seat in the corner, "Filch says you three were wandering around in the astronomy tower. It's one o' clock in the morning, _explain yourselves_!"

The boys looked away from each other, trying not to catch McGonagall's eyes. "I think I already know," McGonagall hissed, "You fed Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon and went up to the tower yourselves to make sure he went up. I suppose you think it's funny?"

"No ma'am," said Bakura, "But it is Malfoy's fault for believing the story in the first place."

"Hold your tongue Mr. Bakura! I am absolutely disgusted! Four students out of bed! I've never heard of such a catastrophe. I thought you had a lot more sense in Mr. Bakura, enough to keep Potter and Ishtal out of trouble."

"Detentions all four of you! And fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor!"

"Fifty?" asked Harry.

"Each."

"Professor—please—"

"You can't—"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Malik! You either Ryou! Get to bed; I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor."

150 points, gone, wasted, Gryffindors chance at the house cup were gone. Harry knew Bakura and Malik were bummed as well. Harry could hear Ryou shouting at Bakura about what an imbecile he was. Malik said nothing and went straight to bed. Harry sighed and took off his glasses. He might as well get some sleep, tomorrow was going to be hell.

"Professor," said Fred, "What's with the hourglasses?"

George stepped beside his brother, "How can Gryffindor loose 150 points in one night?"

Professor McGonagall looked sadly at the hourglasses. She walked past and took her seat at the end of the hall. "It was Potter, Weasleys." said Malfoy.

The twins glared as he passed, "Potter, Bakura, and Ishtal were caught last night wandering the halls."

"You were caught too," Seto glared at Malfoy, daring him to say anything. Seto would have said more if the twins hadn't pulled him over to the Gryffindors table. "Is it true?" they asked. Seto said nothing.

"Harry," started Fred, "Was it you?"

Harry didn't bother to look at them, "Yes, and I vow never to mess in other people's problems again."

Class wasn't all that fun either. Malik and Ryou were suddenly the school outcasts, only talked to when needed. Most of the teachers ignored them as well. Harry had it worse though, even during quidditch practice he was ignored. He was referred to as The Seeker, even by Fred and George. He tried to resign, but Oliver wouldn't hear of it, "Without you Potter, we won't have a chance to get those points back."

Everyone tried to get Harry back to his old self, but it wasn't working. it was a week before exams when they tried again.

"Don't worry Harry; we'll get those points back. Besides, there's always next year."

"You don't get it Saren. They were all counting on me and now, I've failed them."

"I know how we can get them back!" said Ron, "Harry, you overheard Quirrell and Snape talking last night right? Well if Quirrell gave in and if Snape decides to go after the stone, we can stop him. Just think, if we save the stone we could get loads of points –"

"Stop it Ron!" Harry shouted, "I swore not to meddle in affairs that don't concern me, so drop the whole stone thing!"

"Harry, wait!" Seto yelled as Harry ran across the yard. He went to follow when Bakura stopped him. "Harry needs to deal with his problems on his own."

The next morning an owl arrived with three letters for Harry, Bakura and Malik. They all said to meet Filch in the entrance hall. Harry had nearly forgotten he had detention to serve, you forget things when the whole school hates you.

At 11 o' clock the three of them walked to the entrance hall. Filch was there already, along with Malfoy. "Follow me" said Filch, lighting a lamp and leading them outside.

"I bet you'll be thinking twice about breaking the school rules again, eh? Oh yes…hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me…pity the let the old punishments die. Hang you by your wrist for couple of days, that'll set you right."

It was then they noticed they were heading for Hagrid's hut. Harry felt relief course through his veins. If they were with Hagrid it couldn't be all that bad. Hid relief must of shown on his face because Filch said, "I suppose you think your going to have fun are yeh? Well guess again, the four of yeh are going into the forest tonight."

Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks, "The forest?"

"Stop being such a ninny," said Bakura.

Malfoy didn't move, "But there are werewolves."

"There's a lot more than that in this forest." Filch added nastily.

Hagrid came towards them with his crossbow in hand, "Bout time Argus, bin waitin' for half an hour."

"Where's fang?" questioned Filch, "You know the creatures in the forest won't go near him."

"Hurt his foot this morning, 'pona said she'd help when she's available."

Harry, Bakura, and Malik stiffened and the mention of Epona. If she was with Snape things could go very wrong indeed.

"Alright then, I'll be back at dawn—for what's left of them," Filch headed back towards the castle. When he was out of sight, Malfoy turned to Hagrid, "I'm not going in there."

"You will if yeh want ter stay here; now follow me."

Hagrid took them to the very edge of the forest. "Now listen carefully, cause it's dangerous what we're goin' ta do tonight, an' I don't want any one of yeh getting' hurt. Look here; see that shiny stuff on the ground? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn that's been hurt by summat. This is the second on this week, found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing ter put it outta its misery."

"What if the thing that killed the unicorn attacks us?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear from his voice.

"Nuthin' will hurt yeh if yer with me." said Hagrid, "An keep to the path. Soon we'll split up inter two parties, whenever 'pona shows up."

They entered the forest, some ways in Hagrid made them practice shooting up sparks just incase they get into some trouble. Every now and then they'd find a puddle of unicorn in their path. Hagrid seemed deeply trouble by the unicorn's death.

"Could a werewolf kill a unicorn?" asked Malik.

"No, ain't fast enough unicorns are—GET BEHIND THE TREE!"

The four boys ducked as Hagrid aimed his crossbow into the forest. For the first time in his life, Bakura was scared. Suddenly Hagrid put down his crossbow.

"Ah, it's only you 'pona. Told yeh ter make some noise once in a while." Hagrid laughed.

"Sorry, I'm very careful on a full moon."

Hagrid motioned for the boys to come out. "Boys, this here is Epona."

"Off course," exclaimed Malik, "Epona. The Celtic goddess of horses! How could we have been so stupid?"

Before them stood the biggest horse Harry had ever seen. She stood taller than Hagrid at her should and her body was jet black. Her mane and tail were black as well but seemed to move with the lightest of wind. Her eyes were emerald and stood out greatly.

"Pona, this here is Harry Potter, Bakura Ryou, Ishtal Malik, and Draco Malfoy."

Epona walked to them soundlessly and bowed to each of them in turn. "I'm greatly pleased to meet you."

"You mean I'm going to be relying on a _horse_ to keep me safe!" exclaimed Malfoy.

Bakura looked back at Epona, here eyes showed only a hint of hurt. "Mr. Malfoy, if you do not wish my help then I will leave, and let the werewolves attack you."

Malfoy shut his mouth as Harry and Malik laughed. Bakura watched Epona intently; Harry said Epona's voice was full of confidence before we entered the forest. This can't really be her. This Epona's voice is filled with buried sorrow. "Come," Hagrid said.

They walked until they came to a clearing, in which Hagrid took up his crossbow. Epona walked around them and shielded them with her wings. Harry did a double take, in the darkness he didn't even notice the pair of wings that were folded at her sides. Who could blame him; they were the same color as the rest of her body.

"Come on out!" shouted Hagrid. Epona stepped closer to the boys as something moved in the forest. Hagrid once again dropped his bow as something horse like came out of the forest. "Ah Ronan, it's only you."

Ronan wasn't exactly human. From the hips down he was a muscular chestnut horse. "Good day to you Hagrid were you going to shoot me?"

Hagrid was interrupted by a deep growl. Epona lifted her wings and walked away to the edge of the clearing.

The centaur snorted, "Still alive are you Epona, oh wondrous goddess?"

"I'm surprised you haven't been speared yet," Epona's voice was soft anymore; instead it seemed to be more like a growl. Ronan's voice was filled with hate. Hagrid looked between the two uncomfortably. "Now, now Pona, Ronan." Ronan looked away and face Hagrid.

"It is a pleasure to meet the young foals as well." Ronan bowed.

Hagrid cleared his throat, "Ronan have you seen anythin' unusual?"

Ronan gazed up at the sky, "Mars is unusually bright tonight."

"He means other than the stars!" Epona hissed, "Of course that's all centaurs think about."

Ronan stomped his hoof impatiently but remained fixed upon the stars. Bakura walked over to Epona and gently stroked her neck. Harry and Malik joined him. Epona seemed to calm down greatly.

"Well if that's all I guess we should be splitting up now." Hagrid walked to the other side of the clearing were to trails could be seen. "Malik, Malfoy, go with 'pona on the left trail. Bakura, Harry, follow me."

The group split and went their own directions into the forest. Malfoy huddled close to Epona's front leg. Malik walked in front, "Epona, may I ask you something?"

"Any thing you wish child."

"How come you and Ronan don't like each other?"

Epona sighed, "We've never gotten along, me and the centaurs. Only Firenze understands me."

"What don't they understand?" this time it was Malfoy who asked the question. "Centaurs believe they can for tell the future by using astronomy." she paused, "They think my way of seeing the future is unorthodox. No matter how many times I tell them they disagree. Besides they can't take the fact that their not the only intelligent ones in this forest."

"How do you tell the future?" Malik asked again.

"Look at the past and how it shaped the future. The past always influences the future so by using it you can tell the future. Look at past lives; if you were speared to death then, that means that in the future when you are reborn, it is only logical you are afraid of spears."

Malik nodded,_ I don't get it_.

"Malik, stop in your tracks."

OOOooOOooOOooOOo

* * *

"Harry, was that Epona the same one that was with Snape?" whispered Bakura.

Harry shook his head, "No. I think something strange is going on here."

Bakura flung his head back, "They were right, Mars is unusually bright." Harry looked up, but instead of seeing Mars he saw red sparks. "Hagrid! Red sparks!"

"Stay here you two, don' move!" Hagrid ran off into the forest towards the sparks. Harry sat on a tree stump while Bakura took out his wand. "I hope they're alright," Harry said at last.

A few moments later Epona, Hagrid, Malik, and Malfoy appeared. "What happened?" demanded Bakura.

"A werewolf." Epona said simply.

Bakura noticed a cut on Epona's chest and front left leg. He was going to question when Hagrid interrupted, "We're switchin' groups. Harry, you an' Bakura go with 'pona, you'll be less of a hassle."

"Me? A hassle? I take that as an insult," said Malfoy.

Hagrid ignored him, "You alrigh' there 'pona?"

She nodded and walked in a different direction with Harry and Bakura at her heels. The walk was in silence until Harry broke it, "Are you alright Epona? The gash looks painful."

"Of course I am child, I knew it would happen, after all it's a full moon."

Bakura gasped as he noticed a particularly large pool of silver blood. Epona and Harry took notice, "We're getting closer," said Harry. Epona nodded, "Keep your guard up."

Up ahead there was a glimmer of light. They inched closer for a better look. It was the unicorn alright, but it was dead. Epona whimpered, "Its Lightfoot, the unicorn whose tail resides in your wand Ryou."

It was a sad sight. The unicorn's long slender legs at odd angles and its silver mane lay strewn on the group beside it. Harry's eyes wondered down its body until it landed on something sucking at the unicorn's neck. He immediately clutched his scar for it burned as if he had been branded. "Harry!" shouted Epona.

Bakura look at Harry who had fallen to the ground, Epona as trying to get him up. The thing that was on Lightfoot, as Epona called the unicorn, slithered on the round towards the trio.

It went for Bakura first; its arms grabbed his throat pushing him down. He could hear his own breath getting shallower when he heard a terrible screech, like the one he heard months ago. The thing flew off Bakura and was replaced with Epona leaning over him protectively, teeth bared.

When he came back around, Bakura noticed a centaur was fighting off the creature. It flew off into the night sky and the centaur snorted. "Are you alright Epona?"

"Yes thank you Firenze."

Harry stood up groggily, "What happened?"

"You're the Potter boy," exclaimed Firenze, "This forest isn't safe for you here. Please climb upon my back."

Harry looked around; Bakura was already climbing onto Epona. Harry nodded and got onto the centaur. The centaur wasn't like Ronan. This one was palomino with white hair and sapphire eyes.

"Epona, I must speak with all of you, somewhere safe."

After a moment of thought Epona nodded. Firenze galloped into the forest, Harry barely managing to stay on. He looked behind him and saw Bakura riding expertly. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. After a few moments of silence, Firenze slowed to a stop.

Bakura hopped off Epona and walked around the little clearing. Epona lay on the ground with her feet tucked beneath her. Her wings stretched so she could sit properly. Harry got off with little difficulty and sat next to Bakura.

Firenze wandered back and forth for a moment. "Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

Harry and Bakura were startled and the strange question. "We only use the horn and tail." Bakura answered.

"That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn." said Firenze, "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. Unicorn blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price." Firenze stopped to let it sink in.

"If you have slain something so pure, you will have a curses life from the moment that blood touches your lips." he finished.

"But who would want to live a cursed life?" asked Bakura, "Death would be better right?"

"Yes child," Epona whispered, "But someone who finds something better, something that will make them live forever, or get their own body will—"Epona trailed off.

"What could do that?" asked Bakura.

"Do you know what is in the school right now?"

"The Philosopher's stone." said Harry, "It has the Elixir of life, but I don't understand who would—"

"Can you think of nobody who has waited years to return to power, clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

Suddenly it hit Harry, "It's Voldemort?"

Firenze nodded. "That's not all is it Firenze?" asked Epona, "It's her isn't it."

"Indeed Epona, I believe she has already infiltrated the school."

Epona stood up silently, "I thought she was dead. But no matter, as long as the stone is kept secret she can't get it."

"Harry, Bakura, that you?" Hagrid entered the clearing with Malik and Malfoy at his heels.

"The Unicorn is dead Hagrid," said Epona.

"Thought it would be dead by now." said Hagrid.

Harry looked back to Firenze to find he wasn't there. Epona motioned with her head to follow her out of the forest. At Hagrid's hut she bowed to each of them in turn again, "I trust that you, my children, will take care."

Malik, Harry, and Bakura watched as Epona galloped back into the forest. Hagrid lead them to the school steps and said goodnight. When Malfoy departed from them, Harry and Bakura told Malik that it was Voldemort Snape wanted the stone for.

Ron, Seto, Hermione, Saren, and Yugi were in the common room sleeping when Harry woke them up. Before anyone could talk, Harry told them everything that happened in the forest.

"So let me get this straight. Epona is good because Hagrid and Dumbledore trust her, and she saved Malik's life?" said Seto.

"It wasn't Epona Harry overheard," said Bakura, "Another person that Epona knows, some who is working with Voldemort. Some she hates."

"My head hurts, can we talk about it in the morning?" asked Yugi.

Everyone agreed silently and went up to their dorms. Harry was exhausted so he quickly pulled on his PJ's and pulled back his sheets. To his surprise his invisibility cloak was folded neatly on his pillow. on top of it was a note: _use it well_


	13. Part One

Sorry I haven't been here for a while. I've been studying for my S.A.T.'s. I have to do well or I don't officially graduate. It's retarded, if you fail, you still go on, and you just don't graduate. But, since I would like to go to the next grade, I've decided to study. Plus, once again our computer was acting funny and my mom rebooted it from scratch.

This is the second copy of this chapter, the other one, along with my other stories for Quizilla, were deleted. It makes me wanna figure out how to save all this crap on disk. Sorry if it takes me a while to finish this story, I have to be careful, because for some reason it's my fault for screwing up the computer. I think its fanfiction because my pop-up blocker goes crazy on this site.

BTW: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh OR Harry Potter. I wish I did but alas, I am limited to collecting the manga and books. _Drools over her enormous pile of Yu-Gi-Oh, Fruits Basket, and soon to be Death Note mangas._

P.S (this is when Yami talks)

(_This is when Yugi talks to Yami)_

/This is when Bakura talks/

_/This is when Ryou talks to Bakura/_

_This is what a character is thinking._

Got it? Good.

* * *

**Through the Trap Door Part One**

oOOo

Testing week, everybody hated it. Well, except maybe Seto and Hermione, the school geniuses. The week had past by slowly and nobody was happier to have it end than Ron and Malik.

Malik looked at his watch expectantly, "3 o' clock," he whispered, "Come on baby, only one more minute." Seto rolled his eyes and returned to his plans to defeat Yugi. Old habits die hard right?

_Dong! Dong! Dong!_

Everyone sighed in relief as the bell tolled, signaling the start of the weekend. The gang held back in the classroom until everyone headed out so they could regroup. "Well that was the easiest test I ever took. How about you guys?" Saren asked.

"I couldn't figure out question 137," Ryou wailed. Bakura scoffed from his soul room, (Perfectionist)

"I couldn't care less, ""Ron announced, "As long as I finish."

They walked silently out of the classroom and out into the hall. They were heading the same direction as everybody else, the grounds. "I'll meet you guys at the lake," said Ryou, "I have to go to the lavatory." Ryou detached himself from his friends and made his way to the bathroom.

"Oi! Ryou! Wait for me!" yelled Malik, "See you guys at the tree."

Yugi shuddered. (What's wrong Aibou?) Yami appeared next to his hikari, looking very concerned. (_I don't know. I-I just feel as though something bad is happening.)_

(Don't worry, as much as I hate to admit it, Ryou is Bakura's main concern, and he wouldn't let anything happen to him. Malik is also with them, if they get ambushed, he can always use the millennium rod, right?)

(_Yeah, but I can't get rid of this feeling of…dread)_

"You feel it too Yugi?" said Harry. Harry, having overheard the conversation, fell back to wait for Yugi.

Yami smiled, (I had forgotten that you could see and hear us. So you heard about what Yugi is feeling?)

"Yeah, I have the same thing. My scar's been prickling all day. I think it's a sign that Voldemort is around."

"You should be careful then Harry." Yugi put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "We can't have Voldemort taking you."

Harry smiled, "I won't let that half-dead wizard anywhere near me."

oOOo

/Oi! Ishtar! Are you a girl or something? Get your pathetic ass out of that damn stall/ Bakura pounded on the bathroom stall. "I'm getting out! Hold your damn horses!" came the disgruntled reply.

Ryou leaned his head against the bathroom wall. _Why me? Dear Ra, God or Kami, why me? _Ryou sighed as Marik and Bakura continued fighting, and walked out the door.

"If you to lovebirds are done fighting, I'd like to leave now." he called. The fighting instantly stopped and Ryou heard Bakura's voice in his head/Why the _Hell_ would you say something like that, hikari/

Ryou shrugged/_It made you guys stop right/_

Eventually Marik and Bakura caught up to Ryou. Malik glared at him angrily, "I hate you" Ryou sighed, "I know you do."

All three walked in a silence, the shadows of the corridor flickered and grew as the torches moved with unfelt wind. Even though it was bright outside, for some reason no light had reached the third floor.

Ryou jumped as the torches blew out, there was no wind. There was nothing in the corridor with the boys, nothing but, an open door in the third floor corridor. Bakura walked forward and closed the door/something's not right here. /

"Really, what makes you say that?"

"Marik, this isn't the right time for your sarcasm." Ryou pulled out his wand and stood back to back with Marik and Bakura. /_Bakura, we need to surprise whatever is coming. /_

Bakura ran his hand through his silver hair/I hardly doubt we'll surprise it. We need to fight it whenever it comes. /

Malik had his wand at the ready, "We'll use that stunning charm, and it'll by us some time to run if we need too."

"Running won't do you much good Serchu(1)" The voice rang through the corridor with power, enough power to activate the millennium items. The ring burned against Ryou's chest as it sucked Bakura back into its depths. Marik let go of his millennium rod and let it hit the floor.

Professor Quirrell came out from behind a pillar, "I see what you meant about being followed, Koris." It was not Quirrell's voice that the boys had heard.

The owner was a woman from the sound of the disembodied voice. "Carwr,(2) don't harm them just yet, they could prove useful." A cloaked figure walked into the corridor and studied Ryou and Marik. "Yes, they will prove most useful."

Koris walked swiftly towards Marik and grabbed his chin. Neither boy moved, Quirrell, or Koris, had used some sort of spell to paralyze them. "Heh, I see Old Epona has gotten herself some new toys." Marik could see that she was smiling – her nose and chin were exposed. "I think I found my trump card."

Ryou felt the spell starting to wear off, he struggled to move his mouth, "W-wha-at do y-you m-mean toys?"

Koris's gaze fell onto Ryou; "If I told you, it would ruin my plan, so—" she nodded at Quirrell who released a spell from his wand. "—I've decided to keep you under my wing, Serchu."

The boys fell to the floor, unconscious. Koris laughed and nudged Marik with her foot, "And here, ten thousand years of torture comes full circle, at least for Epona."

* * *

oOOo

"Hey Hagrid, do you know anything about that man who gave you Norbert?" Harry took a seat next to Hagrid, who was busy washing peas. Everyone else sat in the grass around Hagrid.

"All I know isat he was a dragon dealer. We played a game o' cards for it."

"Well, we were hoping if you knew what he looked like?" said Saren. "Like a hooked nose, black hair—ow!" Hermione, Seto, and Yugi punched Ron in the back. "Be quiet Ron!" whispered Yugi.

Hagrid scratched his beard, apparently not noticing who it was Ron described, "I don' know. He kept his hood up."

Seto smacked his forehead against his hand, "What did you talk about then?"

Hagrid looked uncomfortable at the tone of annoyance in Seto's voice. "Well, he asked what I do fer a livin'. I told him I take care of the grounds here. He asked what kind o' animals I care for. Said he wanted ter see if I could handle a dragon. I told him, 'After Fluffy, a dragon ain't gonna be hard."

"Was he interested in Fluffy?"

"O' course he was, Yugi! You don't often see a dog like that, even if yer in the trade!" Yugi rubbed the back of his head as Hagrid continued, "So I said, the trick to sooth any animal, is ter play music. Heck, ole Fluffy falls asleep with the smallest amount o' music.—forget I said anythin'!"

Hagrid had slapped his hand over his mouth. He had just told them how to get past one of the defenses against the stone. "Hey! Where you lot goin' off too!" Hagrid shook his head as they entered the castle. "I gotta learn to keep my mouth shut."

* * *

oOOo

"I can't _believe _it!" exclaimed Seto, "That buffoon _actually_ told Snape how to get past Fluffy!"

"Calm down brother, we'll be able to stop him tonight. We just need to find Dumbledore." Harry patted his brother on the back.

"Well, I don't know were Dumbledore is, so don't ask me." said Saren.

"Well, we'll just have to check his office. You know where that is, right Saren?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, it's on the next floor, end of the corridor, behind the phoenix statue."

(What if he isn't there? What do we do?)

Saren smiled, "What I always do Yami."

Yami looked at Saren quizzically, (I had forgotten you could do that.)

"What do you mean by, 'What I always do'?" asked Yugi. Saren rubbed the back of her head, "Owl."

"Owl? Who would be sending an owl when you six should be outside?" Everyone froze as Professor McGonagall stepped in their path. "I would have thought you would have been glad to be out of this castle."

Everyone exchanged glances, trying to decide whether or not to ask where the Headmaster was. Yugi and Yami conversed it for a while until they finally agreed on something.

Yugi walked up to the professor, "Please Professor, could you tell us where Professor Dumbledore might be?"

Everyone flinched as McGonagall opened her mouth. "He's currently out; the ministry sent him an emergency owl."

"T-that can't be! This is important, we _need_ to see him!"

"Mr. Potter, do you seriously think that your needs are more important then the ministry of magic? If so, I would like to here it."

Saren stepped forward, giving Harry the I'm-sorry-look. "Please Professor, we need to see him because…we need to tell him about the…" Saren fidgeted with her fingers but stopped when McGonagall snapped at her, "Out with it child!"

"It's about the Philosopher's Stone."

The professor gasped and dropped the books she _had _been carrying. "H-how do you know about the stone!" Nobody answered her. "It doesn't matter. Go back to Gryffindor Tower, and never speak of the stone again!"

McGonagall summoned her books back into her arms and walked towards her office, no doubt writing a letter to the Headmaster.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seto, Saren, Yugi, and Yami walked quietly to the Gryffindor common room. No sooner had they entered, Neville ran up to them. "Hey, have you guys seen Ryou. He said he would help me with potions if I helped him with herbology."

Yugi grabbed the younger boys shoulders, "You mean he and Marik aren't here?" Neville nodded. (Oh dear Ra)

* * *

Serchu(1) welsh for love. EX: Don't touch the fireplace, love (if I got it wrong, tell me) 

Carwr(2) welsh for sweetheart


	14. Bad news

Alright, now I know this will piss a lot of you off...I have quit fanfiction. All stories will stay as they are, but if someone wishes to continue them, go ahead, I don't care.

I have decided to quit for the following reasons:

I have lost interest in Yu-Gi-Oh and in writing fanfics.

Fanfiction has started to give me viruses. I have tested this and proved it true. I haven't been on in months because I was seeing if I could get a virus by not going to a certain site. Fanfiction was one of those. For the long time I have not been on, I didn't get any viruses. I went on for an hour a few days ago and found out I had cookies installed and a Trojan horse. I spy sweep everyday so yeah, it's fanfiction.

I have school and it has murdered my muse.

I am more interested in Naruto and the Hellsing OVA.

I don't like writing.

There you have it. I quit because I don't want to reset my computer every month. I'm sorry to those who really liked my story, but if you want to know how it ends leave reviews saying so and I might sum it up for you in another chapter. If you wish to flame me, go ahead, I don't care. So if you excuse me, I have an essay or two to write for my English teacher. Good bye.


End file.
